In the Beginning
by Bsquared19
Summary: This started out as a oneshot and evolved into an entire storyline. As much as I want to see BB together I think they'd be strengthening their friendship and branching out a bit first. Ok They are now writing themselves, and we'll see how that goes.
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

**Author's Note: Hey Guys - this is my first fanfic. Originally this was just going to be a oneshot, but it has evolved. I have enjoyed reading so many of the stories on here I figured I would try my hand :-) That said please R & R, I'm interested in getting your feedback!**

**I'm all about BB fluff, but this is more of a beginning piece I am hoping to build on, so there's no real pairing, just friendship realization here. Also it may be OOC, so please forgive. I am not a big Cam fan so she is not included, for that matter I didn't really include Hodgins or Zach either. Sorry.**

**Note: Parker's nickname for Brennan, "Dr. Bones" is used with the permission of tempecameron. I have read and enjoyed so many of her fics that I just can't picture Parker calling Brennan anything else. If you haven't read her work, I strongly encourage you to check it out!**

**All direct thoughts are in italics. Please let me know if this is easily readable, or if you would have me change the format somehow.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine or the new episodes would have already started!**

"C'mon Bones, it'll be fun. You, me, Thai Food and a roaring fire. You can test some theories or something"

Booth had come to the Jeffersonian on a mission to get Bones away from the city. Thrilled to find her in her office pouring over paperwork and not over a

skeleton on the platform. Even he knew that it would have been nearly impossible to talk her into it if he were going up against ancient remains, no

matter how long they'd been dead.

"But I thought Rebecca had begged you to take Parker this weekend? Something about alone time with Drew..."

"Ok, well yeh and Parker, but he's going to be on cloud 9 when I tell him you're coming."

_Please don't remember what day it is this weekend! Please...That has absolutely no bearing on why I want you to come. _

_Wait do you even know what day is this weekend? Actually there's a good chance you don't, Points for me!_

"Booth they don't number clouds and there's no way that Parker could be on one, it's a mass of gases in the sky" Bones stated. "Besides, I'm not coming."

Booth rolled his eyes, "I know what a cloud is Bones, it's a figure of speech meaning he'll be really excited to have you join us for the weekend at the

cabin. Plus it's supposed to snow and I want to watch you try to sled."

"I am perfectly aware of the forecast, Booth. Which is why I am planning on staying home to write a few chapters of my book before my deadline in 2 weeks.

And besides, I haven't gone sledding since I was like 6, why would I want to now?"

_Why can't he just let me be, I'm perfectly capable of living my own life. Granted if he hadn't saved me the last time I wouldn't have a life to _

_live...Sigh. Should I be considering this? He looks so entreating..._

"Forget it Bones. I just thought it might be fun to get away from the city and spend some time enjoying the simple pleasures of life.

Just an escape from the 'norm'." Booth tried lamely, using air quotes.

"What's wrong with my 'norm'?" Brennan asked defensively, using air quotes in response.

_Great now is not the time to tell her that it's just lonely in her life and it would do her good to play a little._

Out loud he said, "Nothing Bones, just...nothing."

"But that's what you were suggesting..." _Does he really feel like there's something wrong with my life?_

"Anyway Bones, forget it. Forget I even mentioned anything. Stay home and work on your book. By the way, what am I--I mean Andrew up to in this one?

Anything I would consider fun?"

"Booth," she sighed, " you know I'm not going to tell you anything about my book."

Grumbling, he muttered, "Well it was worth a try." a little louder he said, "At least think about my offer Bones, I know you'd have a great time..."

As Booth turns away feeling slighty defeated, he hears a small voice ask, "do you really think he'd be excited for me to come with you? He's only met me a couple times..."

Booth paused in the doorway, turning back with a small grin, "Yeh Bones, he would. He's my son, and we both enjoy your company."

"Ok, well...maybe I'll think about it...Can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Sure Bones. I'm taking the day off to pack and then picking Parker up from half day kindergarten. How about we meet for an early lunch regardless of your decision?"

At her nod, he turned on his heel and strode out of her office, smiling to himself as he went.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She was still wondering if she should have given him a sense of false hope and trying to gather her thoughts, when Ange walked into her office. _Crap._

"Hey Sweetie"

"Hey Ange"

"I heard you turned hottie FBI guy down for a fun weekend in the snow so you could write more about his yumminess incognito in your book."

"Ange, first of all, how did you know he--Forget it, I don't want you to answer that. Secondly, he IS NOT in my book!

None of you are, why do you keep insisting---"

Ange came over to the desk and laid a placating hand on Brennan's arm. "Yeh yeh yeh, and I'm the Queen of Sheba, whatever Bren.

But thanks for proving me right."

"Wait what? There is no Queen of Sheba, and how did I prove you right?"

"I know, I know, it's just an expression. And Booth asked me on his way in if I thought you might be interested, I said no.

You've proven me right once again. He mistakenly thought that you might enjoy some time away, learning some new things to put in your book."

She walked away from the desk toward the door satisfied that she was still the authority on all things Brennan, but disappointed

that her favorite non couple would stay just that.

"Weeellll, actually. I didn't decide yet. I told him I'd think about it. Parker would be coming, so it wouldn't be just the two of us.

He's such a cute, smart kid, Booth said he'd be excited if I came. So I don't know, I could always bring my laptop and work on my book at night."

"Hold it--you are thinking about it?!" Squeal. "As in you might go?"

_Now would obviously not be the time to point out that G-Man invited her on a getaway for THE most romantic day of the year_

"Ok Ange, Stop squealing -- before I have ringing in my ears all day and can't think. I said I'm considering it, and I am. But I haven't agreed to go, yet."

_Why did I have to tell her! And why would he stop to ask her first, it's not like she answers for me._

"When are you giving him an answer?"

"Before lunch tomorrow."

"So in other words I have all night to talk you into saying yes??? Let's go get a drink and dinner. Ok, on second thought, how about 3 or 4 drinks?"

"ANG! I have to be able to think tonight, and NOT have a hangover tomorrow."

"Sure, sure sure Sweetie. Just come, it'll be fun. Then once you make your decision we can go shopping."

"Dinner is fine, but I don't need to shop. Just let me finish this paperwork. Is it ok if we leave at 6?"

"That's fine, I'll go finish up some sketches. We'll see about the shopping though, I can always find a reason."


	2. Chapter 2 Decision Time

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them. I just like to manipulate them once in a while for fun.**

At 6:03, Brennan was closing down her computer and shuffling paperwork. Satisfied that she had gotten something done and hadn't let Booth's invitation distract her for the entire afternoon. Truth be told she had been thinking about it, and right now it didn't look like such a bad idea. Not that she was going to tell Ange that...Well at least not till later.

"Sweetie are you ready to go yet??" Ange called from the hallway.

"Yes, I'm just shutting everything down." She took one more glance around her office to be sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Okay, let's go."

"Perfect. Do you want to drive and then drop me back here?"

"Sure Ange, I have to pass back by here on my way home anyway."

They walked out to Brennan's shiny silver sports car. Both deep in thought.

Ange was plotting. _Ok, so now I have her undivided attention, how do I convince her to go with Booth!_

While Brennan was more contemplative. _Would it really be so bad to say yes? But I need to work on my book! Booth will never let me work in peace. Although Parker may prove a good distraction for him._

"Is Wong Foo's good for you? Or did you have somewhere else in mind?" Brennan asked clicking her seatbelt.

"Sounds good to me, Syd always knows just what I need." was Ange's muffled reply as she bent to adjust her seat so she was comfortable and then fasten her seatbelt as well.

_And maybe I can get him to help me convince her to go..._

They arrived at Wong Foo's shortly thereafter and walked in laughing together about something the DJ had said on the radio. A slow smile crossed Syd's face as he heard them.

_Nice to see the Bone Lady really smile. Is G-Man joining them I wonder? Hmmmm...What would they like?_

The two sat down at the counter and Syd brought them their wine. Red for Brennan, Sparkling White for Ange.

"Syd, you just know us so well!" Ange stated as he placed the wine in front of them with a smile and a 'Good Evening'.

Brennan took a sip of her favorite red, and savored it's rich flavor on her tongue.

"Please excuse me for just a moment Ange, I'll be right back." As she hopped down and headed toward the Ladies' Room.

_Perfect. _Ange waved for Syd to come over so she could speak to him.

"I know you're not trying to place an order, what's going on?" He asked, puzzled, as she glanced over her shoulder toward where her friend had disappeared.

"Our favorite G-Man invited his lovely Bones up to spend this weekend at his cabin, with Parker. She's still thinking about it...Any ideas on how we could convince her?"

Syd could not surpress a deep chuckle as he looked at her anxious face. "I have just the thing. G-Man had Parker in here the other day and he was asking all about the Bone Lady.

He wants to ask her questions about her work at the museum, I don't think that his Dad really satisfied his curiosity on Mummies or on the lady of his affection."

Now it was Ange's turn to chuckle and her eyes took on a mischievious glow. "I knew you'd come through for me Syd!" was all she said as Brennan made her way back over.

Brennan was immediately suspicious, "what was that all about?", she asked.

"Oh, Um. I was making Syd here promise that he wouldn't bring me that 7 organ soup for dinner."

He left to go get their food, it was up to Ange to get the ball rolling on the weekend topic.

"So, have you thought about this weekend?"

_Thought about it! Have I thought about anything else? It's good I had mindless paperwork to do this afternoon, I could barely concentrate on that._

_"_I did a little. I'm just not sure why he asked me to go. I mean I'm sure he has a whole line of women who would love to go up to his cabin. Why me?"

"Sweetie, you're forgetting two very important things. The first being that you're his partner, and his friend. He probably would like to just have you relax and he knows you won't do that here. If you go to the cabin with him, he'll know you're not sneaking off to the lab to work until the wee hours of the morning. Secondly, Parker is coming. Do you really think he wants just anyone around his son? He trusts you. What better person is there for him to spend his weekend with asking questions and learning new things."

Syd put there food down in front of them. Neither got the soup.

"Did I hear you mention Parker? He was in here with G-man the other day. His dad was having a hard time keeping up with all the questions. Apparently, he watched a show on Discovery the other day that was talking about ancient Egypt and he had lots of questions about pyramids, and mummies. Seems to me he should have been asking you Bone lady. Anyway, G-man seemed at a loss as to how to explain everything. Then Parker asked if they were ever going to visit you at the museum since G-man had told him you had mummies."

"Well then I guess that settles it, he wants me to come up to his cabin to help Parker find answers to his questions. But really he's only 5 years old, how bad can they be?"

"Bren, a five year old mind is full of questions. They tend to be very blunt and innocent at the same time. And if he's been watching Discovery at his mom's he's brimming with curiosity ready to burst!"

"Ange, curiosity won't cause him to burst...But I think I see what you mean. Booth has had many life experiences to draw on, but he doesn't have the museum and facts like I do. In Parker's interest I guess I should go so that I can satisfy his curiosity and help my partner out with his son. How bad can it be? I'll call Booth and then we can go shopping for some kids books."

_Oh Sweetie you have no idea what you're in for this weekend. I can almost guarantee that Booth isn't overlooking the fact that you're oblivious to, Saturday is Valentine's Day. And I'm sure he's going to make it something special for you. Not to mention if you go away with him he knows you're not out with someone else._

They finished their meal talking about what Brennan should bring for the weekend getaway.

They paid Syd and said goodbye. He gave Angela a conspiritorial wink. Glad that things had gone so well.

Brennan took a deep breath and hit speeddial 1 on her phone.

Seconds later she heard the familiar voice of her partner on the other end.

"Hi Bones."

"Evening Booth. I wanted to call and let you know that I would love to join you and Parker for the weekend."

"That's great Bones! I'm sure you won't regret it!"

"Booth?"

"Yeh Bones."

"What can I bring for the weekend? Is there food up there, or are we going to shop when we get up there?"

"Bones you don't need to get anything, it's all taken care of. If you want something specific we can pick it up when we get there."

"Well if I'm coming I want to pitch in, I'm not going to be some lazy guest, Booth. I want to help with activities, Parker and everything."

"Okay Okay. Whatever you say Bones. Why don't you come up with some fun activities for Parker so he doesn't play his video games all weekend? I'm getting sick of hearing Pokemon."

"Sure Booth, I'll be happy to do that." He could hear her smiling through the phone. _Good, that will distract her from her book and the holiday._

"Ok Bones, I'll see you tomorrow at lunch and then we can go get Parker and head up to the cabin."

"G'Night Booth."

As he hung up the phone Booth's mind was a whirlwind. _She said yes, she's coming up! Crap, what food did I have them stock up there for this weekend? I'd better pick up a few adult things so we don't eat alphabet mac and cheese all weekend. Should I get something special for Valentine's Day? I guess I should do something...Hmmmm._

While he was pondering, Brennan and Ange headed to the mall to pick up some things to keep Parker busy. They went into the nature store and picked up a book on wildlife and insects for kids, also a few other activities that might be fun. Ange also talked Brennan into getting some silly toys and crafts at the toy store, but the scientist was skeptical about the "mindless junk". Finally she stopped into the food store after dropping Ange off and picked up her favorite snacks. She also took the opportunity to pick up a few other items since she was now safely away from Angela's prying eyes. This weekend was looking up already.

She finally fell asleep after laying a few things out to pack in the morning, dreaming of snowflakes and a warm cozy fire. Across town Booth was dreaming about a certain auburn haired anthropologist sledding down a hill and laughing giddily as he dumped her in the snow.


	3. Chapter 3 Friday

**Author's Note: I realize that some of my chapters are a bit short, my apologies ahead of time. I promise to try and update daily so you have plenty to read:-)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them.**

The next morning Brennan was up early, she finished packing warm clothes and plenty of socks for the weekend, along with the things she had picked up at the stores last night. Then she headed to the lab to tie up loose ends and let Goodman know that she would be leaving early and unreachable till Monday.

She nodded to the security guards and swiped her ID as she entered and made her way into her office. Her phone beeped, and she opened it to read the text message it indicated. "Be sure and pack warm layers!! B" Smiling at her partner's thoughtfulness she texted him a quick reply. "Already did, thanks. See you at lunch! B"

Booth smiled as he read her reply, if he knew Bones, and he knew her well, she had packed last night and was already in the lab this morning. He rolled over on his side to look at the clock from the warmth of his bed. 7:30am, a few hours and he would be on his way to spend the weekend alone with his two favorite people. He stumbled into the bathroom to take his shower and finish his plans. This weekend was going to be the best!

Ange walked into Brennan's office a little before 9am, "So are you all set for this weekend Sweetie?"

"Yes, I have everything out in my car, I just have to change before I meet Booth for lunch."

"I know he's happy you're joining him--"

"Ange don't start with that we belong together stuff again, please."

"Would you let me finish? I know I'm always encouraging you to just get together and get it over with, but seriously. This weekend, Booth invited you up to his cabin, with his son and I know he wants to spend time with you outside of work. " She held up her hand as Brennan started to speak. "No, you will listen to me. That's not what I'm getting at right now. What I'm trying to say is...Enjoy it. Whatever happens, whatever is said, just enjoy it. Let Booth in, share with him like he shares with you. He is sharing his son, a piece of himself, with you this weekend, just be open to enjoying the company. For once don't be a pure scientist, be a friend. Ok, that's all. Don't forget to say bye to me when you leave." Angela left Brennan's office, satisfied that she had given Brennan something important to consider.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan mulled over her friend's words. Angela and Booth were the two people who were able to get through her walls even if it was just enough to show that they cared. She wasn't sure how they had done it, but right now she was happy that they had gotten through.

_Enjoy it. Enjoy Booth. Enjoy Parker. Enjoy the weekend. _It would seem like such a simple thing to anyone else, but to Temperance Brennan it was monumental. She never really opened up to anyone, that just left you open to getting hurt. She shook her head. How long had it been since she had really let her guard down and enjoyed something besides her work?

Her mind began to reason..._I've enjoyed men, it's not like I haven't lived my life. It's not like I am just letting everything pass me by. Be honest. I like my life, I have work to challenge me, my writing to be my outlet, why is it that everyone thinks I need to improve my life?! Enjoy. To have a good time, to gladden...How did one simply enjoy anything??_

She was still in deep thought about this prospect when she changed and headed out to meet Booth for lunch four hours later. So deep in thought that she did indeed forget to say bye to Ange on her way out. Acting on a rare whim she stopped to pick up maple syrup at the corner store thinking about what she could share.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan entered Wong Foo's a little nervous with all of the thoughts rushing through her head. _Enjoy. Snow. Fun. Simple. _She looked over at the counter and met a mahogany gaze as Booth smiled in greeting. _Enjoy. Booth. _And in that moment, all thought rushed out of her head and a sense of calm took over. This was her partner. The man who would come to her at a moment's notice to make things right. The one man who knew her flaws, and yet still wanted to be her partner. The man who stood and calmly accepted her tirades. This was the man who would give his life for her. _Enjoy. _Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a monumental task. She walked over and took her spot next to him as Syd placed a water down with two lemon slices, just the way she liked.

Booth let her settle in all the while studying her. Taking in this more casual Bones. She wore her hair in a ponytail as usual, she had on an oversized navy blue fleece with gray fleece yoga pants and fur lined suede boots_. All she needs is a ski cap and she could be a snow bunny._ _Don't you dare say that out loud._

Clearing his throat he asked, "So Bones, what made you decide to come?"

"Honestly?," she sighed, "Angela talked me into it."

Booth nodded silently, he had thought as much, not that it took away from the fact that she was indeed coming. _Note to self, give Ange a big thank you._

"And you were right, it'll be good to get away from the city for a while. I'm looking forward to spending time with you and Parker."

That earned her another smile, "Thanks Bones, I'm looking forward to spending time with the two of you as well."

Syd brought their food over and they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day Booth?"

He glanced over at her, "Well, we need to shift your things into my car. Drop your car off at your apartment so it doesn't sit on the street all weekend. And then go pick up Parker from school and get on our way. The trip takes about 4 hours, maybe a little longer depending on traffic so we should get there around dinner time. I don't have a whole plan set up, Bones, so if there's something you want to do, just let me know. We'll just play it by ear." He looked at her expectantly.

"Yeh Booth that sounds good. And I do know what that means." She swatted at him playfully, letting her guard down just a bit and beginning to pull emotions from the depths she had banished them to so long ago. _Enjoy._

Booth looked over at his partner, a little surprised at her playfulness. _Don't say anything idiot, just let her be. Don't question, just accept or you'll spoil it._

"What do you say we get moving? I know a little boy that probably had trouble concentrating all morning. Eh Dr. Bones??"

She laughed at his use of Parker's nickname for her, "Let's go."

They paid Syd and headed out to tranfer her things to Booth's SUV. Both oblivious to Syd's satisfied stare as he watched Booth's hand settle on Brennan's elbow, guiding her out through the door he held open.


	4. Chapter 4 Parker

**Disclaimer: Need I repeat...I don't own nothin.**

Chapter 4

They had successfully transferred her duffle bag and small suitcase to Booth's SUV and her car was parked safely in the garage at her apartment building. Finally both in one car, they settled on the classic rock station and went to pick up the final member of their party. Brennan's cell phone rang just as they pulled up at Parker's school. She watched Booth get out and walk over toward one of the teachers before answering.

"Brennan."

"Heeel-looo! I assume you left without saying goodbye?!" _Damn._

"Sorry Ange! You really gave me a lot to think about earlier and I forgot. Was there something important you wanted to tell me?" Booth was waving to her to come out of the car. The teacher had gone inside the building to get Parker and he was standing on the steps by himself. She opened her door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Not really, but I had a little something to give you to open tomorrow. No biggie, I'll just give it to you on Monday. Have fun with Booth and Parker, Sweetie! Enjoy the time away!"

"I'm really going to try Ange. Really. Look I have to go we're at Parker's school and I want to say hi when he comes out." She was beginning to get just a little nervous at the prospect of being with Parker the whole weekend. After all she didn't have a lot of experience dealing with live children and she had only met him twice.

"Ok Sweetie, have fun. Call if you need anything."

"Have a good time with Hodgins this weekend at the spa! I'll call you when I get home on Sunday if it's not too late. Bye."

She walked over to Booth and put her phone in the pocket of her jacket. Booth instantly sensed her nervousness, and gave her a silly grin. _She's nervous about how to be with my son. She's cute when she's nervous. Cute? She would so break my arm in two places if I told her she was cute. Get a grip Seeley._

"You'll be fine Bones, he's just a five year old, not an axe murderer."

"I'm used to dealing with murderers Booth, it's five year olds that I don't see often." _And it's your son, I don't want to screw this up before we even get our weekend started. Breathe Brennan, you can do this, he's five._

He sobered a bit at that. "Bones, just be yourself. You'll be fine, Parker's a good kid. Heck you might even learn something."

She was about to retort, but it died on her lips as a blond cannon ball came catapulting out of the doorway 10 feet to the right of them.

"Daadddyyyy!!!" he screamed, arms spread wide so that Booth could swing him up into a bear hug.

"Hi Bub! Are you ready for this weekend!?" Parker nodded enthusiastically and Booth eyed his son's teacher as she finally caught up with him, a little out of breath from trying unsuccessfully to keep up.

"Mrs. Richter, I'd like you to meet my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Parker's teacher Mrs. Richter." Booth introduced them as he placed his son back onto the pavement and took Parker's bookbag from her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan. Parker could speak of nothing else but the cabin all day. He's so excited to be going and playing in the snow...I was a bit concerned though, he mentioned something about playing with bones Agent Booth." She seemed a little puzzled. Then she connected his introduction to the statement she had just made. "Bones? You called her Bones? And he's going to play with Bones! I see. Phew for a second there I thought we might need to have a parent teacher conference Agent Booth.

"No need to worry yourself, we're going to have a wonderful weekend. And yes Parker you will have fun playing with Bones."

The woman herself was studying the little boy now standing in front of her with trepidation. _Right, he's going to have fun playing with Bones. Fun playing with me...Oh who am I kidding_. _What is that supposed to mean he's holding his arms up to me...OH! _After a moments hesitation she picked Parker up and settled him on her hip, tousling his hair.

"We're going to play in the snow Dr. Bones!"

Brennan smiled at him, his excitement was infectious. "Yep Parker we are! Will you help me build a snowman?"

"Of course, can Daddy help too?"

"Sure Parker Daddy can help too." She threw Booth a smile.

"Thanks again for being so great with my son Mrs. Richter, I'm sure he'll have some fun stories to tell you on Monday. Won't you Parker?"

"I'll tell you all about it on Monday Mrs. Richter. Bye!" Parker called, waving.

"Bye Parker. Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth, enjoy your weekend!"

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Richter, take care." Brennan responded over her shoulder as she walked toward the car with Parker still clasped on her hip and Booth scurrying ahead to open the back door so they could put Parker in his booster seat.


	5. Chapter 5 On the Road

**Author's Note: This chapter kinda wrote itself and turned into a bit of a songfic. Hope you ENJOY it:-)**

**Disclaimer: Yeh, still not mine.**

Chapter 5

2 hours into the ride Parker had fallen asleep listening to his veggie tales cd and the pair in the front seat were riding in companionable silence. Each lost in thought wondering what this weekend would bring.

Brennan's breath caught in her throat as she looked out the window and let out a delighted sigh, "It's snowing Booth!"

"The weather channel said to expect snow on and off tonight. It's supposed to be heavier up at the cabin and taper off tomorrow about mid-morning with the possibility of more overnight. It should make for a fun snow activity day." He replied, chuckling at her childish delight.

"So tell me, how did a busy workaholic FBI agent such as yourself become the owner of a getaway cabin?"

"Well Bones, when I got out of the army and moved to DC to join the FBI I still wanted something up in Pennsylvania that I could go back to and visit. My family still lives up there and I wanted a place of my own close to them. My brother had always wanted a cabin in the woods where he could hunt, and enjoy cozy weekends, so we looked around and found this place up close to the Pocono mountains. We bought it together about 7 years ago, way before I had Parker and before Jared met his wife Kristin. But we've had it ever since, and I don't think either of us would consider selling it. I try to take at least 4-5 long weekends during the year to enjoy the simple pleasure of being out of the city."

"So tell me about the surrounding area."

"The Poconos are a great place to ski in the winter, our cabin is situated about an hour from the main Jack Frost ski area. It's too congested up there, too many people swarm the lodges. We wanted something that was away from the hub but close enough to enjoy a day skiing if we wanted. The cabin sits on the side of Hawk Mountain, we have 19 acres, give or take. It's almost completely surrounded by forest and there's a small lake that we swim in during the summer. Jared is the hunter, me, not so much. We tried to keep the cabin simple, a mix of both our tastes. Kristin comes up once in a while, but she says its too far away from the shopping for her to really enjoy. Which of course was our whole point."

"It sounds lovely. How much longer till we get there?"

"Hmmm let's see. We left at about 2:30, got onto 83 outside of Baltimore and we just passed Mount Wolf, so I would say we have about another hour and a half. Maybe a little less if 78 isn't backed up. They're usually pretty good at keeping the roads clear when it snows, so as long as there are no accidents or jackknifed tractor trailers we should get there just after sunset. The road to the cabin will be covered with snow though, my brother said they got about a foot last week at the cabin when he was there, so it's good we have four wheel drive."

"And how much snow are they expecting this weekend?"

"Anywhere from 8 to 16 inches. It depends on the area, sometimes one side of the mountain gets a foot and the other side gets half of that. From what I could tell on the weather map the cabin area should get at least a foot this weekend, maybe a little more depending on the winds and the storm front moving over it now."

"Sounds wonderful. Perfect for a fire and a hot cup of tea. I used to love watching the snow fall outside of our house in Chicago when I was young. We had a window seat that looked into the backyard, and if you turned on the back lights it made every snowflake look like a falling piece of crystal." Her voice trailed off as she thought about those fond memories. _Was it really that long ago? It seems like just yesterday I was curled in the window with my Popple blanket while Russ listened intently to the school closing list, hoping for a snow day._

Booth glanced sideways at his partner, but didn't say anything. _Let her have her moment. She's sharing pieces with you, accept them and don't push. She'll come around, she trusts you now._

He reached over, turned the radio on low and smiled as the smooth voice of Gary Allen singing the last bars of Smoke Rings in the Dark filled the car then faded into Keith Urban's new song Won't let you Down. Brennan was lost in her thoughts and didn't seem to mind the country so he let the words wash over him as he pondered the woman sitting beside him.

Everybody says that when it comes to friends

The truest ones are counted on one hand

But take a look around before you hit the ground

The only one you'll see will be this man

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care,

I'll always be there

Standing there or losing ground

I'm your best friend now and I won't let you down

No, oh

_This song really seems to fit right now. How true is that? Between my good army friends, my brother and Bones, that makes four true friends. I just counted her in with my closest friends...Well doesn't she belong there? She is my partner, I spend most of my time with her, albiet usually for work. I know she's got my back and even without a gun I trust her with my life. And she knows that I'll always be there to catch her. After all we've been through, her mother, her identity, Kenton, she's gotta know I care or I wouldn't have invited her along to spend the weekend with my son._

Yes, I've been a fool but I've learned what not to do

Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you

And if you lose your way on some rainy day

Just look above and I will be the sunshine breaking through

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care,

I'll always be there

Standing there or losing ground

I'm your best friend now and I won't let you down

Across the car Brennan's mind began to register the words pouring from the speakers. _Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you. Do I take Booth for granted? He's always been there when I've felt lost. Like in the barn after we caught McVycker, I felt like I was losing myself, but he said he knew who I was. His reassurances have always gotten me through those rough times. And when Kenton had me in the warehouse. _Unconsciously she shuddered against the thoughts in her mind. _Gravedigger._ _Booth was the one I knew would come save me, and he did. Blind faith? -- No, proven, he's always been there. I hope he knows that I do care, I don't want to take him for granted. _

Booth reached over to slide his hand briefly over Brennan's fingers where they rested on the center console. He had seen her shudder, he knew the thoughts going through her head as the song continued.

And every step along the highway of your life

I'll be the man standing beside you

Believe me that I will

Don't forget you came and you saved me

You saved my life

Yeah, I'll catch you when you fall

Cause I'm the one who loves you

You'll never wonder if I care, I'll always be there

Standing there or losing ground

Cause I'm your best friend now

And I won't let you, I will not let you

I won't let you down

_Kenton. Lappin. McVyker. Hell, she had even said things to Rebecca in his defense. Who could ask for more than what they had done for each other? Partners, friends, where was the line? Did there have to be one? If there was they had crossed it now, this wasn't all work. This was personal._

He glanced over to find her staring through him, reading his mind. He had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_What did Angela say this morning? 'He is sharing his son, a piece of himself, with you this weekend, just be open to enjoying the company. For once don't be a pure scientist, be a friend.' 'Enjoy.' If I can't share with Booth and enjoy him, then who? Enjoy the weekend. I will._

The snow fell steadily outside as Booth continued driving, his mind back fully on the road as Brennan closed her eyes and let the rocking movement of the car lull her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

**Hey Guys! Here's a short one to tide you over!**

**I'll probably be posting a longer chapter later tonight...Assuming of course these sneaky characters cooperate. I'm trying to work ahead a little bit and they are not cooperating with my friendship idea. We'll have to see if they are successful at changing my mind.**

**Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6

Booth made the turn onto 737. _Almost there. Then we can really have some fun!_

Parker had woken up five minutes after Brennan fell asleep, and had been playing his Gameboy for the last hour. Booth could hear the electronic sounds of battle indicating that he was playing his favorite game, Pokemon. Giggles could be heard occasionally mixed with sounds of mild frustration as his son concentrated on the levels he had to beat. And every once in a while he paused the game to ask the age old question, "Daddy, are we there yet?".

He cast a sideways glance at Brennan. S_he looks so peaceful. I hope she can really relax and have fun this weekend. Maybe she'll finally realize that I want to be more than just a co-worker, I want to be a part of her life. _He sighed. _How did she get to me like this? I don't like to spend time with co-workers away from work, that just makes the work seem like it's everywhere. But she makes it different somehow. She makes all the frustrations worth it. This weekend was a step in the right direction, for sure._

Brennan stirred as they crossed over the railroad tracks and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "Booth, how long was I out? I'm sorry to leave you by yourself!"

"Hey Sleepyhead," he chuckled, "It's not far now, maybe another ten to fifteen minutes. You were out for about an hour, that's good cause I'm going to need you to play with Parker while I unload and set things up."

"I can help you unload."

"Bones, listen to me. I know you are more than capable and you would gladly help, but Parker's batteries are going to run out any minute and his Gameboy will need time to recharge. I hate the darn thing most of the time but sometimes it can be a useful distraction. This has nothing to do with me being a male. I'd rather Parker interact with you then be underfoot while I'm going in and out to the car and getting things situated."

"Oh. I see. Sure Booth, I can keep him busy while you do that stuff. I have just the thing." She smiled thinking about her 'activity bag', she really couldn't wait to try out some of the things she had bought. She glanced behind her to see Parker's face as he played. _He's such a cute kid. He looks like his mom with his blond hair, but his eyes and mannerisms are all Booth. Not a bad thing. He'll do well to learn from his father. I might even get to teach him some fun science stuff this weekend. _She chuckled. _Booth would kill me if I turned his son into a squint._

"What are you chuckling about over there?" Booth inquired.

"I'm just thinking of all the fun we are going to have this weekend, Partner," she said sweetly.

"Somehow I think that means trouble." Booth grumbled as he turned the SUV onto the snow covered road leading to the cabin. "Just a mile up the road and we'll be there." He kept his hands steady on the wheel as the SUV plowed through the snow, sliding just a enough to keep his full concentration.

Brennan turned her attention once again to the darkness out the window. The snowfall had tapered off and the moonlight glistened on the snow outside.

"Dr. Bones, whada ya want ta do first?" Parker asked, he had just managed to save his game before it ran out of power.

"Well Parker I think you and I should look through my bag of tricks and find something fun to do while your dad gets things ready...Sound good?"

Parker eyed her in the rearview mirror, "You brought a bag of tricks Dr. Bones!? And we can play'um?!"

"Yep Parker, we can play every single one."

_Not a bad beginning Bones, you'll get the hang of this kid thing yet. Bag of tricks, where did she come up with that?_

Booth pulled up beside a small cabin. "Okay, everyone out who's getting out", he called opening his door and stepping out into the frosty air. "Actually Bones, you know what, sit tight in the warmth of the car with Parker for a minute. I'm going to go turn up the heat and start a fire so it's not freezing inside."


	7. Chapter 7 Cabin

Chapter 7

Booth grabbed a duffle from the back of the truck and slammed the tailgate closed. _Ok, keys, let's get everything unlocked and warm it up in here. _He opened the door and realized that someone had turned the heat up so that it wouldn't be too cold inside the cabin when they got there. _Lou. I owe him big time! He even has a fire set up and ready to be lit. Good man. _Booth found the matches and lit the fire his neighber had left for him, then he strode around the kitchen counter to take stock of the cabinets. Satisfied that his friend had gotten the things as he asked Booth smiled as he went in to check on the last minute request he had made when Bones had called to say she was coming. _Tigerlilies and candles in Bones' room, check. You're the best Lou, I just hope someday you let me return the favor!_

He went back outside and opened Brennan's door, "My neighbor stopped over earlier to turn up the heat so it's not too cold in there, I lit the fire so that should take the chill off. Go ahead in and pull out your 'bag of tricks' while I unpack and set things up." That said he opened the back door to unload his son. Parker was so excited he had already undone his seatbelt and grabbed his bookbag, when Booth opened the door, Parker jumped out into his chest. "Ooompf, ok Parker let's get you inside so you can give Dr. Bones the grand tour."

"Okay Daddy! C'mon Dr. Bones you gotta see the cabin!"

Brennan walked onto the porch and put her hand on the door. Pausing to take steadying breath. _You can do this Brennan. You're here to enjoy this side of his life. Let him share. Go see what's in store for you this weekend. You can do this._

Parker was unphased by Brennan's agitation. "C'mon Dr. Bones, I'll show you everything!" he said as he grabbed her hand and bounced through the door with youthful enthusiasm.

"Yeh Bones go on, I'll be a couple minutes getting the stuff in. I put your duffle on the couch, I assume that's what you were referring to as your 'bag of tricks'." Booth sent her a charm smile as he went back out the door, leaving her to take in her surroundings and listen to Parker's excited explanations.

She was standing in a sunroom that opened into the living room. Parker pulled her through the archway and stopped so that she could look around. "We eat breakfast in the front room cause the windows let lots of sun in and it gets warm first." Before her was a brown leather sofa and a charcoal recliner, angled to face what was now a roaring fire in a huge stone fireplace that took up the entire wall separating the living room from the kitchen. To her right was a wood dinette set with wrought iron accents, and the kitchen. Everything was dark wood and all different shades of brown and gray. Beside the fireplace, it's eyes glowing in the firelight, stood a Bobcat, the only apparent testament to Jared's hunting abilities. Parker tugged on her hands to lead her into the modest kitchen. "This is the kitchen Dr. Bones, Daddy usually gets Lou to stock everything for him so he doesn't have to waste time shopping." She raised an eyebrow at Booth for explanation as he carried in her suitcase and another bag she assumed was his, on his third trip. "Lou is my closest neighbor, great guy. He'll probably stop by at some point while we're here this weekend to say hi," he explained as he disappeared down the hallway to return empty handed. "One more trip and the car is unpacked," he said smiling.

Next up Parker showed her the main bathroom which was to the left of the fireplace off the living room. She admired the slate tilework, tracing it's design with her fingertips. "Daddy and Uncle Jared worked hard to do this place good," He said as she admired the wood vanity sink that looked like a converted dresser. Then it was back into the living room, past a ladder that led to a sleeping loft and down the short hallway so she could check out the two bedrooms.

Booth came up behind them quietly, then spoke "Hey Bud, show her our room first."

"Ok Daddy, here Dr. Bones." Parker hurried into the door on their left and pulled Brennan through behind him, while Booth observed from the hall. This room was done in different tones of brown and butterscotch. It had a chocolate suede duvet on the king sized bed and exposed beams across the ceiling. _You can definitely tell this is a man's cabin. What is that scent, Vanilla Sandalwood? Interesting combination. _Parker had disappeared through a door to her right, she quickly followed him into what she discovered was the master bathroom. It had a double shower and vanity, the tile was a combination of toffee, cream and slate. Booth cleared his throat out in the hall, "don't you want to see your room Bones?"

She turned to go back out but Parker called out, "wait Dr. Bones I have to lead you!" He scurried ahead of her back into the hallway to stand by his father. Booth opened the door into the second bedroom and her breath caught in her throat. "My favorite flowers! Booth, you didn't have to do this!"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke from behind her "I wanted to be sure you knew you were welcome." _And I would do so much more if you would let me. Oh man I have got to stop these thoughts! They aren't doing anyone any good._

She turned to smile at him and suddenly felt a weight on her legs, looking down she saw Parker hugging her, his little arms barely reaching all the way around.

"I'm so glad you came to play with me Dr. Bones! We're going to have so much fun!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth smiled as he watched his partner with his son. She had crouched down to his level and was telling him what she had brought to play. _I know she's nervous, but she's so good with him. _As if to prove him right his son's laughter filled the air.

"Daddy!" he squealed, his eyes wide with excitement, "Dr. Bones brought Memory!!!

Brennan looked up at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. _I guess I did something right! I'm so glad he likes that game, I don't know how to play many of the new ones._

"Parker how about you go grab it from my bag, it should be right on top." As he scampered toward the couch Booth turned to her and offered his hand to help her up.

"How did you know that was his favorite game?"

"I didn't, I just guessed and went with something I knew I could play with him. Care to join us?"

"I'll play later, but first I need to set up the rooms and put the linens out. Then I'll heat up the dinner we brought from Wong Foo's and make him some mac & cheese." He turned to grab sheets from the closet outside of the main bathroom .

She glanced over at Parker who was setting up the cards on the floor in front of the fireplace and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"Bones. I told you that I needed you to play with him while I did this stuff." He turned back to her, cream flannel sheets in his hands. "It means a lot to me to have you play with him." _And I know if I used the excuse that you were a guest you would get mad at me. Just do as I ask woman!_

"Ok. That I think I can manage." She skipped over to where Parker had almost finished setting up the game, "Paarrrkkerrr," she called, "you're not cheating are you???"

"No, Dr. Bones," Parker answered her, his face serious. "Daddy says its very bad to cheat." .

Booth disappeared into the Master bedroom, shaking his head. _Who would have thought a year ago that I would have her up here playing with my son? Definitely not me. Absolutely not her either. Angela would have. _He glanced out the window into the night. "Hey Guys," he called as he leaned over to do tuck in the sheets, "It's snowing again!"


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner

Chapter 8

Three games later, Booth had finished putting sheets on the beds, hanging towels in the bathrooms, and unpacking. He had also turned up the water heater, stoked the fire and was now removing the warmed Thai Peanut Chicken and rice from the oven. He looked over the breakfast bar into the living room, a smile playing across his face. He could hear that they were having fun and the glances he had taken over the last hour had told him that Parker was winning, every single game. _Somehow I don't think it's because he has the better memory. She must be letting him win. _He squeezed the cheese packet over the alphabet pasta and mixed up the mac and cheese. _My homemade stuff is so much better, but we are on vacation so I'd like to have a little time to relax too. He likes this kind almost as much._

"Dinner's ready," he called, placing the plates on the table. Brennan opened the Shiraz that Sid had sent to go along with the chicken, while Booth took two wine glasses from the cabinet. Taking the bottle from her hand, he poured them both a drink, then returned it to the counter. Parker opened the refrigerator, got a juice box, and eventually all three were sitting down to eat. Parker folded his hands over his plate and waited for the adults to do the same. Booth glanced at Brennan, she folded her hands and continued to look at Parker, waiting for whatever he was about to do. _Please don't say anything. This is what he's been taught. Please don't be upset. Crap, sharing this is hard! I never thought of all the little pieces that might upset her. _Parker closed his eyes and began to speak...

"God is great, God is good and we thank Him for our food. By His hand we all our fed, bless this Lord our Daily Bread. And thank you for letting Dr. Bones come with us for the weekend, Amen."

Brennan didn't close her eyes, she watched Parker as he humbly offered his prayer. She vaguely remembered learning it herself many years ago. She looked over at Booth, who seemed to be holding his breath, then focused on his son before speaking.

"Thank you for including me in your prayer Parker. I'm so glad I could come up this weekend to play with you and your daddy." Was all she said before she picked up the spoon to give him some mac and cheese.

_Thank God. _Booth searched her face to reassure himself that she was okay, not counting on his son's curiosity..

Parker had no clue that there might be something wrong. "Dr. Bones, did you pray when you were little like me? Or did your Daddy pray all the time? Drew always prays when I'm at Mommy's but Daddy always lets me pray for dinner." He took a bite of his dinner, innocently watching her, waiting for an answer.

Booth choked on his wine, spitting it across the table and started coughing, his face turning red, Brennan wasn't sure that it was all from lack of oxygen. "Wrong pipe! I'm okay, no worries," he sputtered as he reached for his napkin to mop up the mess. Sliding a glance at Brennan he saw that she looked unsure about what to say, but she had opened her mouth to try a few times. _Blunt and innocent, check. Do I really want to share this? I'm not used to being reminded of my childhood. But here's Parker, asking an innocent question. This is just another reason why I don't want kids. Early on they bring back memories, and later on they'd remind me of what I missed out on. But it's not Parker's fault, I can't hurt him, I have to answer his question. _She steeled herself against the memories that began to flow into her thoughts. Once again she could hear her father's voice calling up the stairs 'c'mon guys we don't want to be late for church, rise and shine'._ Focus Brennan, _i_t's a simple question, not a proof or formula, a simple question. A proof or formula would be so much easier though, it's straight fact._

Parker looked at her expectantly, Booth broke in," Hey buddy you --"

"No Booth it's okay. Yes, Parker when I was little my brother or I always said grace before dinner. But Sundays were special, my mom used to make a big roast and instead of lunch and dinner we would have an afternoon meal. My dad always said grace for that one because it was special."

Booth looked at her, taken aback that she had just shared such a memory with his son. _Close your mouth idiot. She is sharing with your son, give her some support. _He caught her pained gaze, willing her to see the thanks and apology that he could not voice. Parker wasn't done.

"Did you go to church Dr. Bones? You had a brother? Did he get to be an alter boy? Daddy says when I get bigger I can be an alter boy."

Tears started to sting her eyes, she bit her lip in an effort to control them. _I can't do this. But what do I do. I'm in the middle of no where and I am facing an innocent child who has no idea how much this hurts. Breathe Brennan, you're here with Booth, the one person in the world that you would trust with everything. He took a chance on you this weekend. Don't let him down._

The look on her face was too much this time, Booth jumped in and got to finish what he was going to say, "Parker, Dr. Bones hasn't seen her family in a long time, and I know she misses them. How about you tell me about your memory games? Who won?"

A sigh escaped her, as she smiled at him wanly, cursing her weakness. He nudged her shin lightly with his foot under the table to reassure her.

"Daddy, I know you said Dr. Bones was the smartest person you knew, but she's not good at Memory. I beat her all three times...By a lot!" _Deflection successful._

"Ok, well how about we finish dinner and then Dr. Bones and I will play on a Memory team. Maybe we can beat you if we play together." He said, catching her eye and winking. _Did she just wink back at me?! Ha, she was letting him win, I knew it._

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence as everyone was enjoying their food.


	9. Chapter 9 Sticky Situation

Chapter 9

Thirty minutes later the kitchen had been cleaned up and the three of them were on the slate floor in front of the fire playing Memory. Brennan sitting indian style next to Booth who was lying on his stomach, and Parker across from them, mimicking his father. The neat grid of cards Brennan had set up was now a muddle of confusion, cards turned every which way. Parker was valiantly trying hard to beat them but the FBI team was too much for him.

He groaned as Booth turned over the last four sets. "Daaaaddddyyy." He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Brennan couldn't believe that they had just soundly beaten Parker, Booth had turned over all the matches, she had been trying to give him a fighting chance. "Do you really think that was a good idea Booth?"

"What Bones?" Booth rolled onto his back and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "He's got to learn how to be a gracious loser too."

"Yeh, but 21 to 4 is a little harsh." She chastised. "How about we do something else?"

Parker jumped up in excitement. "What are we going to do Dr Bones?"

"I have just the thing, how about you and your dad go get a big bowl and pack it full of snow while I get the stuff ready." She stood and moved toward her room.

Booth grabbed Parker's coat from the hook by the door. "You heard her Parker, let's do as she asked." He moved into the kitchen and grabbed the big popcorn bowl from underneath the sink while Parker put his coat and hat on. "C'mon Bud before it starts snowing hard again." And out the door they went to gather snow. _What could she possibly have planned? A bowl full of snow. I think she might be a little crazy. But then again, she never ceases to amaze me. I'm sure whatever it is will be fun._

Inside the cabin Brennan had brought the maple syrup from her room and set it on the counter. She opened a few cabinets before finding a large skillet, that accomplished she put it onto the stove and turned on the burner. Squeezing half the syrup bottle into the skillet she checked to be sure she had the burner on low so the syrup didn't burn. _No crying Brennan. You wanted to share this with them. Parker will love it, and Booth will probably be worried again, but he'll get over it. This is good for you. _Memories of her mother doing this on snow days came flooding back, interrupted by a stomping on the porch outside. She composed herself and turned her attention to the stove, concentrating solely on task at hand.

"Ok Bones! Give it up, what are we doing??" Booth called as he and Parker came in the door. _Maple syrup huh. Packed snow. Hmmmmm. What is the good doctor up to?_

Brennan turned to look at him, "You look a little snowy for just going to get a bowl of snow."

Booth grinned sheepishly as Parker exclaimed "I threw snowballs at Daddy and then he dumped me in the snow bank!"

"Ok Bud, let's get out of our coats and see what Dr. Bones has for us to do." He shook his coat out through the door, then did the same with Parker's.

"Parker how about you put the bowl on the table so you can sit on a chair and watch, ok?" The syrup was just beginning to bubble. _Won't be long now._

"Dr. Bones what're we doin?" Parker asked from his perch on the chair, his eyes huge with excitement.

"Well Parker, when I was a little girl, my mother used to do this on snow days. She'd heat up syrup, then send my brother and I outside to get a bowl full of snow. When we came back in we would make taffy! I figured since we just ate dinner taffy could be dessert. What do you think?"

"Cool!"

"We can even make letters with it if you want." She glanced over at Booth, catching his eye and giving him a small smile. His shoulders relaxed. _She's ok sharing memories with my son. Wow. Who would have thought that she would open up so much this weekend! I just wanted her to relax, but here she is thinking ahead and pulling activities from her childhood to entertain Parker. Well idiot isn't that what you asked her to do? I just never thought she'd share this much. _He took a step forward and gently squeezed her shoulder. Then moved to sit next to Parker at the table, both waiting for what she wanted them to do next.

"Ok guys watch out, it's hot!" She brought the now boiling syrup over to the table. "How about I make us each a taffy in the shape of the letter of our first names, sound good?"

Parker clapped his hands, clearly thrilled. "That is so cool Dr. Bones," he said as she poured the syrup into the snow making a T - S - P. The syrup hardened almost instantly, the snow melting from the heat caused the taffy to sink out of sight..

"Ok, give it a minute to cool and then we can eat it!" She could feel Booth's gaze following her as she placed the now empty but sticky skillet back on the stove. _If I look in his eyes right now I'll break down. He understands how hard this is, he makes me feel weak, but at the same time he lends me his strength. How is that possible? I don't want to depend on anyone, I want to do this myself. I'm safe here, I can do this. _She turned to Parker, successfully avoiding Booth's prying gaze. "Ok Parker, you can put your hand in there and grab them out. We may need another batch of snow if we want to make more...But it's starting to get late, maybe we should save the rest for tomorrow. What do you think?"

Booth looked to the clock, _9 o'clock already! _and took the cue, "I think that's a good idea Bones, save the rest for after lunch tomorrow." He watched his son lick the taffy in his hands. "After you're done your taffy you are getting into the bathtub Bud. You're gonna be covered!" He laughed as one of Parker's blonde curls got stuck on a taffy covered finger. "Definitely bath." Then he turned his attention to his own taffy. _Somehow I expected her to make me a B. She never calls me Seeley, but she made me an S. _He glanced over at Brennan where she leaned against the counter, happily sucking the end of her T, lost in thought. _We're not gonna go there right now. No need to ruin her good mood._

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

Booth watched as the end of Parker's taffy disappeared. Brennan had finished hers and was boiling the rest of the syrup off the pot by adding water. Licking his own fingers, he stood and placed Parker on the floor. "Okay Buddy, first a bath and then off to bed. Bones I'm gonna put a few more logs on the fire. Did you want to help with Parker's bath?"

She looked across the table and caught his gaze,"I'm going to finish up here and work on my book a little I think. You need some time with him." She smiled reassuringly to let him know she was okay. "But when you're done let me know, I have a bedtime story to read him." Parker clapped happily, his fingers sticking together slightly.

"Is it one of the books in your bag Dr. Bones? I saw a pyramid on one!!! Can we read that?" _How did she know about the Egypt thing? Maybe she just guessed. Nah, that's too coincidental, I'll have to ask her later_.

"That is exactly what I had in mind! Do you like Egypt, Parker?" She smiled to herself, she already new his answer.

"I love the mummies! Daddy says you have mummies at the museum and we can come see them sometime!"

"Most definitely, I'll give you a tour one day after we get home. Now go enjoy your bath!" And off they went, father and son to tackle the bath, sticky fingers and all.


	10. Chapter 10 Bathtime Reflections

Chapter 10 - Bathtime Reflections

Left to her own devices, Brennan quickly finished cleaning up from the taffy. _That really wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I actually enjoyed sharing that memory and reliving it. And Parker had fun, nothing like being five and getting all messy with taffy. Booth will have his hands full in that bath! _She put the pot back where she'd found it and pushed in the chairs, leaving the bowl to dry on the drainboard. She was about to walk to her room when she thought of something and turned around to grab the wine glasses to refill them. Then she placed the refilled glasses on the coffee table as she passed to get her lap top. She paused to listen at the bathroom door, grinning at the giggles coming from within. She heard Booth cry out and had to stifle a laugh, "Parker! You just got me all wet!" _Haha, yeh and you wanted me to help. I know how that would have gone._

Walking into her room she glanced around, taking it in since she hadn't really looked at it earlier. The flowers had proved to be a wonderful surprise and distraction. _How did he ever remember that they were my favorite? I didn't even think he was paying attention when I commented about them in the park. He is full of surprises! _This room had the dark beams just like the rest of the cabin, but the vibrant red orange walls were much more alive than the browns and grays that were throughout the rest of the cabin and they matched beautifully with the flowers, though it was a much deeper hue. The flowers were sitting on a rough hewn four drawer dresser probably made from cherry. Directly across from the dresser was a queen sized bed with a cream colored duvet and four big feather pillows. On either side of the bed were simple rough hewn night tables with one small drawer, on the wall to the left of the bed, against the back wall of the cabin, was a large, dark wardrobe. All the furniture in the room had the appearance of being handmade with old fashioned tools. She ran her hand along the door of the wardrobe, delighting in the solid feel of the wood and the coolness of the iron hinges. The wood was lightly sanded, and you could tell someone had used a hand plane to get the surface just right. She marvelled at the craftsmanship, it was absolutely breathtaking.

She put her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack the clothes she had brought. Her favorite cozy sweater, and another fleece, tank tops to layer, sweatpants, snowpants, and a pair of jeans. One by one she put them into the drawers of the dresser, finally pulling her coat from the chair in the living room where she'd thrown it earlier she hung that in the wardrobe. And grabbing her laptop she settled into the couch to put a few thoughts for her new chapter into writing. The firelight seemed to waltz around the walls when she turned out the overhead light. It had a calming effect. _This is perfect for writing! Nice and quiet, a glass of wine. Wonderful! _She sipped her wine and began to type.

All too soon a wet Booth emerged with a squeaky clean Parker, hair combed, teeth brushed and ready for a story. He put Parker down on the couch, and went to change into dry clothes.

"Dr. Bones are you ready to read to me now?" He asked eyeing her laptop as an adversary.

She looked up at him,"Of course Parker! You wanted to read the pyramid one?" She closed her laptop and put it under the coffee table. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the book he wanted to hear and snuggled in with him, grabbing a woolen throw off the back of the couch. And she began to read. "Long ago in a land far far away..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In the bedroom Booth was changing out of his wet clothes and pondering over things his son had said during bathtime. The most upsetting of which had been, "Daddy why didn't you ever bring Tessa up here? Why didn't she ever want to spend time with me like Dr. Bones?" He had been taken aback by the unexpected questions, and he knew that his son deserved an answer. _How do I tell him she saw him as a nuisance? Something that would always keep her from being first in my life. How can I say this? Tessa had no desire to be out in the woods away from society, she was all about the spotlight and how things looked. Not that I ever invited her up here anyway. This is my spot away from everything, it makes no sense to bring everything with me. _"Well Bud, Tessa didn't really like bugs, so she never wanted to come up to the woods with us. And she never spent time with you like Dr. Bones, because she wasn't special enough to realize how wonderful you are."

"You mean Dr. Bones thinks I'm special?!"

"Of course! How else do you think I got her to come? I told her you would be here!" _It's no lie, she probably wouldn't have come with just me. But then who knows..._

"I really like Dr. Bones Daddy. She's fun and she makes us laugh!"

"I know Bud, I know. She does doesn't she."

"And she brought lots of fun things to do. You should see what's in her bag! And she said we can play it ALL!" He looked at his father, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement. _Thanks Bones! You have no idea how great you are with him, hopefully by the end of the weekend you'll see how much he adores you._

"I know, I can't wait till tomorrow, I'm sure she has more ideas." _Lots more I hope! _"Okay bathtime is over, time to get in your jammies and go read with Dr. Bones while Daddy gets into something dry."

Now alone in his bedroom he went back to his thoughts. _It makes no sense to bring everything with me, but I brought Bones. Technically speaking I opted to bring work instead of a girlfriend. But I haven't had a girlfriend up here since Rebecca that one time. And Bones is...well Bones. I knew I wouldn't have to entertain her, and at least this way I know she's not spending Valentine's day in the lab, or worse out with some moron like Dick431. Why do I care? I know she would have been at the lab, it's that simple. She would have been all alone with a Mayan skelton or a mummy as her Valentine. At least this way she's with people who care about her. I do care about her, she's my partner..._He moved to look out the doorway to see how they were faring with the book. The sight that greeted him caused his breath to catch. His son had crawled into Brennan's lap and snuggled in deep with the blanket, she had both arms wrapped around him and was rocking slowly side to side, he was sound asleep. She was staring into the fire, not seeming to notice anything, lost in her own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11 Firelight

**Author's Note: I've been wrestling with this chapter. I think I finally got it to convey the thoughts accurately. If they fought once more I might've killed one of them! But I think we're good :-) R&R J**

Chapter 11 Firelight

Booth hesitated for a moment then padded quietly across the floor and sat carefully on the opposite end of the couch, looking over at the tender scene next to him. Brennan stopped swaying as she became aware of his presence and turned her head, catching him mid-stare. He quickly dropped his gaze to the fire, but couldn't remove the satisfied smile from his lips. _This is unbelievable! She's here, holding my son...no...rocking my son as if she's been doing it forever! She'd probably have some anthropological reasoning for it all. But that doesn't account for the tender emotion in her eyes. _

He sighed contentedly and willed his gaze from the fire to look back over at Brennan and his sleeping son. She met his gaze tentatively. _As if she is unsure of my approval. Could she really-? Oh Bones, you have no idea how perfect..._His thoughts faded and he reached out a hand to shift the throw where it had slipped off her shoulder and then absently brush a few strands of auburn hair out from under it. He moved to pick up his son, "Shhh" he reassured, cradling Parker in his arms as he carried him back to the bedroom.

Brennan went ahead of him and pulled the covers back so that Booth could place him between the sheets, then she pulled the blankets up under his chin. _Why am I so comfortable? Why do I want to bend down and kiss his forehead? That would be totally inappropriate! This is Booth's son, let him kiss him goodnight! _She ran a hand through Parker's curls, unable to just walk away without one last touch, and then left Booth to finish tucking him in. _He's my distraction, without him it's just me and Booth. UH UM! You're an adult Brennan, this is the man you see and work with every day. You know you're safe. You also know he's not going to just let you get away with sharing like you did today without explanation. Crap. _She added a log to the fire and sank down in her spot on the couch once again, her brows knit together in a scowl. _One more time, let's recap. I'm here to enjoy myself and relax. Don't analyze everything Brennan. He wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you here. Just enjoy the fact that he wanted to include you in his time with his son. He's doing more than including, he is welcoming you. You have nothing to prove. _She heard the sounds of the door closing as Booth emerged with a large pillow to throw himself on the floor in front of the fire. He rolled onto his back and lay there a moment, an arm thrown over his face, collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"It's easier with him isn't it?"

She pulled herself from the puzzles she had created in her mind, "Pardon?"

"It's easier to share with him, isn't it." _That really isn't a question he wants me to answer. It's just his way of asking for an explanation, just like I knew he would. It's not that I don't want to share with him...He's right, it's easier to share with Parker and indirectly with Booth. I know that Parker isn't going to be difficult, or judge me. He just accepts me sharing as a matter of course. Almost like what I have to share is teaching him something. With Booth, I feel like every little thing I mention is getting filed somewhere for a case, or future reference when he's trying to get past my walls. But isn't that the point? You share so that someone can get closer to you? So what does that say for the fact that he's sharing his son? I can't even begin... How can I say this?_

He could sense her internal battle. Though he wasn't sure exactly what it was about, he knew that given time she would figure it out and come back to talk to him. So he sat up and inched a bit closer to the coffee table taking hold of his wine glass. As he sipped his wine, she took a breath and began to speak.

"This is hard...I know I want to tell you things, share things, but I'm not sure exactly how I want to do that. I know I owe you something..." _You owe me nothing, Bones! Seeley get a grip and let her talk, this is hard enough for her without you making it worse._ She paused, collecting her thoughts, as he shifted his body mid-sip to face her. "Booth, to start, I wasn't completely honest with you." At his confused expression she plowed forward. "Angela didn't talk me into it, not completely. Part of me wanted to come all along, I just wouldn't admit it to myself." A smile broke over his face, encouraging her to keep going. _She wanted to come. _"I need to let you know that I do enjoy your company. I enjoy our interaction, our banter, even when we fight. It's nice to have someone that challenges me, instead of someone who just accepts what I say. When you say 'it's easier to share with him', you know it is. But not for the reason you think. With Parker, I can share things, like the taffy and it's almost like I'm teaching him something new. I can handle that role. When I share with you, it's really sharing, it could wind up costing me -" _Cost? Whoa Bones! No cost, I just want to protect you and at the same time show you how much more there is to life._

She held up her hand as he began to object. "Just let me finish, I know this isn't coming out perfect...it could wind up costing me, in so many ways. The more I share the closer you get, that frightens and amazes me. It amazes me that you would want to take the time and trouble when so many have just given up. It scares me because I'm just beginning to realize that I'm enjoying you getting closer. This weekend, sharing your son. I was so terrified, and yet you simply told me to be myself. You just let things happen, you had faith that I could handle a situation I've never had to learn about before. I want to be apart of this 'thing', whatever it is. I do trust you, but it's hard." She sighed heavily and looked up at him, he felt himself literally falling into the blue expanse of her gaze. Locking on, he pulled his thoughts together and launched into this unknown.

"Bones, first of all I need you to understand that you don't owe me anything. I choose to share with you because I care. _I know you do, but why! _I know this weekend is hard for you, I've totally brought you out of your element here. There's no lab, no bones, no case to hide behind. Having Parker here ensures difficult questions, _Understatement._ and I cannot apologize for them, even though I know they may cause tension. Part of the reason I asked you to come, aside from the fact that it gets you far away from the lab, is because I wanted to see you. I just wanted to see how you would be without science to hide behind, with no facts to analyze, just me, you and Parker. _Why me Booth? Why do you want to see me? I'm sure there are any number of women who would love to be sitting here in the firelight with you, why me?! _I have no hidden agenda Bones. As far as it costing you to share. I'll admit that a lot of times when you share I feel like I need to protect you, almost moreso than when we face a criminal, because I know that you cannot escape yourself. You have to fight for your peace, and I can't really help you with that although God knows I want to. I chose to share my son because he is the best thing I have to offer. His innocence, his trust, his heart; they're fragile things Bones, but I know you. You wouldn't do anything to hurt him, you would protect him, the same as me. I'm glad you came up here, I'm glad you're sharing, no matter what it is. It means a lot to me to have you here to share in this."

He stood and walked around the table to sit beside her, his shoulder grazing her arm.

They sat a while just staring into the fire, neither saying anything, each content to sit on the couch keeping each other company while their minds were worlds away.

Eventually, he broke the silence. "Ok Bones, I've been dying to ask..." his voice trailed off.

"What Booth?"

"Where did you come up with the phrase 'bag of tricks'?"

"Oh. Well, that's what Ange says when she comes over and takes out her bag to make me over for a big event. Was I not using it properly?" She responded, raising her eyebrows.

"No Bones, you were using it properly, I just was curious as to where you picked it up."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know..." She said smiling hugely, the firelight dancing over her features. _God she's beautiful. I am in so much trouble._

Leaning in he whispered, "Thank you for letting me in Bones." And then he was gone, she heard the bed creak as he joined Parker, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12 Alone in the Silence

**A/N - I'm trying not to let this get too OOC. Please let me know if you disagree with the progression. I happen to think that eventually Booth will get through her walls and she'll want to share with him...**

Chapter 12 Alone in the Silence

Brennan leaned down and picked up her laptop from under the table. _I may as well work on my next chapter. _However her mind had other plans...

_I still don't understand why he chose me. Angela pointed out that he wouldn't bring just some random person around Parker especially for the weekend, so he obviously trusts me. Funny, he trusts me in a situation where I don't even trust myself. Haha, strong, independent, analytical Temperance Brennan just found a weakness. Well I like predictable, cause and effect,this is not a situation that is predictable. Five year olds are definitely not predictable, all you have to do is look at dinner. And as much as it hurt to share, part of me was glad to finally let something out. And talking to Booth, it was nice to have someone else respond to what I was feeling. He understands me, I still don't understand why he works so hard to figure me out. He always seems to know just what I need. A reassuring touch, which I used to flinch from now truly brings comfort. He shares his strength willingly when I'm not sure how to go on. How does he do that?! And this weekend really is just what I needed, but why does he want to see me? He sees me everyday, I guess I'm not spouting facts about a case every two seconds, so maybe that's refreshing. He is making me think way too much. Why does he always invade my thoughts? UGH! Anyway, I might as well try to get some sleep, I'm not going to be getting any writing done tonight. This would be a lot better if I had just asked him why. Damn him, why'd he have to go to bed? Why did he have to bring me up here and make me want to trust him enough to share? Grrrrr._

She closed her laptop and picked up the wine glasses, walking into the kitchen. She washed the glasses and placed them on the drainboard, putting the now dry popcorn bowl back under the sink. She misjudged the counter and smacked her hip against it. _Damn, that's gonna leave a bruise. _Turning off the rest of the lights from the switch in the sunroom, she let her eyes adjust to the pitch black night. She thought she heard movement, but wasn't sure. She cautiously moved forward toward the bedrooms and where she thought the sound had come from. It was then she heard the sound of water running and saw the light from under the bathroom door. _Parker must've had to use the bathroom. _She waited in the hall to be sure he got back to his room okay. The light flicked off and the door opened, revealing a shadow much too large and shirtless to be Parker.

"Booth?" she whispered. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, like he had been running his hand through it numerous times. And she couldn't be positive but she would bet he hadn't been to sleep. _Nice to know it's not just me._

"Geez Bones you startled me."

"I startled you? You're the one who went to bed. I've been up." She pointed out logically.

"Ok ok. I just didn't think I'd run into someone else out here. I'm not used to having other people up here, it's usually just me and Parker."

"Surely you must've brought Tessa? Or some other companion?" She queried breathlessly, forcing her eyes to meet his and not roam his muscular chest. _Why couldn't he have put on a robe? Or a t-shirt or something!_

"No Bones. Never Tessa, no one else. Rebecca once a long time ago, but now, just me and sometimes Parker." He smiled at her obvious discomfort, flexing his pecs, making them dance a bit since she seemed distracted. _She can't take her eyes off me. Temperance Brennan is staring at my chest. Who would have thought? Ha!_

_Damn him. _She licked her lips, and locking their gaze she asked the question that had been running through her mind for the last hour. "Why me?"

He moved past her running his fingers through his hair once more and gestured to the couch. She sat down and he joined her, placing a hand by her thigh in case she decided to run. "Because I care Bones, maybe more than I should. I care." Then he flipped the question back to her, "why did you really say yes? Why were you thinking of saying yes even before Ange talked you into it?"

She looked at him and he could see a thousand emotions flash across her face in the firelight. "Bones?" He encouraged, offering her his strength once again. _Damn you Seeley Booth!_

"Because you asked." She said simply, deciding the truth was the best way to go. "And I couldn't refuse you." She choked out, then slid her hand over his where it lay on the couch as she rose, and walked back to her room. This time leaving him to bank the fire and wander back to bed in shocked silence.


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Heart Day

Chapter 13 Happy Heart Day

Brennan rose early on Saturday morning. Pulling her cozy sweater over her fleece and an extra pair of socks on her feet, she went to the kitchen to boil water for tea. She then went over to the woodbox to get the makings for a fire. By the time the water was ready she had a fire going in the fireplace to take the chill off. She went back into the kitchen searching for a mug, and then opened the cabinet where she had seen a couple boxes of tea, there on top was a fresh box of lemon zinger. She smiled. _Next best thing to coffee_. _He really does pay attention. _Next to the tea was a jar that contained what appeared to be fresh honey. _I wonder where he gets this from. _Stirring in a little honey, she glanced at the clock. _7:27, I have a few minutes before they get up, to sit and enjoy the snowscape, I think. _She settled herself into one of the rocking chairs in the sunroom and brought the steaming tea to her lips. _Why do I suddenly feel like it's fine to be sharing so much with Booth? Where did all my walls go? How did he get through to where no one else ever dared aspire to reach? _

As she pondered these three questions, she gazed out of the large windows into the snowy world outside. It had been almost completely dark when they had arrived last night. _Was it really just last night? _She could see Booth's SUV to the right of the porch. From the looks of the hood they had gotten about 6 inches of snow since they had arrived. Everything outside was covered in white. _So pure. _She glanced over to the left of the cabin and could see where a small stream likely led to a pond, a patch of color giving it away amidst a sea of white. As she watched, two does came out of the woods opposite the cabin and walked down to the water to drink. Her breath caught at the beauty of it. She placed her mug on the floor and grabbed her camera from her purse in the kitchen. Taking a few pictures with her digital camera she began to get excited for what the day might hold. _I can upload these and show Parker! He'll get a kick out of that! And we should do those Egypt sponge capsules today, maybe the dinosaurs too. And we can all play in the snow. All of us...Booth. _She sobered for a minute, remembering their conversation from the night before. _What if things are weird? What if he was just tired and said those things? Nice Brennan, the man says he cares about you and you immediately come up with a reason why he doesn't. Booth wouldn't have said those things if he didn't mean them. You can't block him out forever...But right now he's come far enough. If he comes much further I'm going to become too attached and then I'll never be able to go back. No further. _She heard a movement behind her and a moment later Parker's small form climbed into her lap.

"Morning Dr. Bones."

"Good morning to you too Parker. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeh, but I didn't want to be in bed anymore. I was hoping you'd be up. Daddy told me last night that you'd be up earlier than him."

She smiled, "Yes, I'm usually at work pretty early. Do you want some juice? Then you can help me with breakfast. Do you like french toast?"

At his nod she placed him on the floor and stood up. "We're going to make special french toast to surprise your daddy ok? _So much for not sharing...But I had planned this out ahead of time._

He got a juice box and sat at the table while she went to grab "something special" from her room. She returned holding a large heart cookie cutter. "Your daddy doesn't think I know that it's Valentine's Day!" Parker giggled. "So we're going to make heart shaped french toast. My dad used to always wish us a happy heart day on Valentine's morning and he would make something heart-shaped, either pancakes or eggs and sometimes french toast for breakfast. Do you want to cut out the bread with the cookie cutter for me while I mix the secret ingredients?"

Parker's eyes lit up, "Sure Dr. Bones! Happy Heart Day!" She set him up at the table with eight pieces of bread, the cookie cutter and a plate. Then she took a brown bag from the fridge. Taking out the cream cheese, cinnamon and powdered sugar, she spooned them into a bowl and began mixing. That done she grabbed three eggs and beat them in another bowl. She glanced over to see how Parker was doing, he was on his last piece. Then spying a cd player/stereo under the cabinet she thought of something. Walking over she turned it on and began fiddling with the tuner to find a good station. Careful not turn it too loud and wake Booth. Finally she found something that sounded like what she was looking for, "This is Joe Simon bringing you the eight o'clock Aerosmith block on this snowy Saturday morning. And now back to the music." She smiled as the first bars of Dude looks like a Lady came out of the speakers.

"Hey Parker!" She called, shaking her hair out of her ponytail to let it fly.

Parker's eyes were huge, "Yeh Dr. Bones."

"Ever play drums and dance like crazy on the table on Valentine's Day?" She grabbed a spoon and started using it as a mircophone lip-synching and bopping around like Steven Tyler.

"Nooooooo," He replied laughing at her imitation.

"There's a first time for everything!" She grinned and put him up on the table. "Well, Gimme a beat!"

"So never judge a book by its cover...love by your lover..." She handed Parker two spatulas to use as drum sticks and he went to town, spinning and bobbing his head, blonde curls swishing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_What the?! Is that Aerosmith? _The noise of their fun had reached into Booth's bedroom, and he was a light sleeper. He rolled out of bed, curiosity getting the better of him, and walked out into the living room. As he passed the edge of the fireplace it was all he could do not to scream out in laughter. She had her back to him, and was swinging her head and hips rapidly in the middle of the kitchen while his son faced her, obviously banging an invisible drumset, eyes closed and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on keeping up with the rhythm. Parker opened his eyes as the last chorus started, giving it all he had. By chance he glanced into the living room and Booth quickly put his fingers to his lips, so he wouldn't say anything. As she started the yaks she jumped in the air and spun...Coming down facing him she threw her head back and couldn't resist letting loose the last squeal. As she raised her head back up she spied him through her mess of tangled hair. They both had the same thought at that moment. _Oh Crap. I'm caught._

Parker clapped his hands excitedly and climbed off the table to run to Booth. "Daddy Daddy, Dr. Bones and I are making breakfast and we were dancing to Airtosith!!"

"It's Aerosmith Parker." He said swinging his son in the air, "And I can see that! Where's breakfast?"

Now that they had stopped dancing she looked a bit unsure of herself, skittering away from him with downcast eyes. _Damn, we were doing so good, and then I had to let her go and think. Ok, we can work with this. Just show her that nothing has changed. You appreciate her sharing so much with you, but you're still partners and nothing changes the way things are. _He opened his mouth to speak to her and shut it quickly as she looked petrified and shook her head. _Ok, so we've definitely taken some steps back here over night...Hmmm._

"Hey Parker! Go put some socks on before your toes freeze off!"

"Booth it's not cold enough in here for his toes to freeze off." _Damn you woman! I will get a moment alone with you to straighten this out!_

"Yeh Daddy, not cold enough."

"Fine, but I still want you to put something on your feet. Now go." Parker stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, but moved to do as his father asked.

That done, Booth turned his attention to the woman before him. "Now, as for you Bones. You're skittering around like I'm going to kiss you or something. And I can only guess that it's because of our conversation last night, since I've already seen your air guitar and singing antics." At her nod he continued. "Bones, you shared a lot with me last night, and I shared with you. I'm still not sure exactly where we want to go with this, I know we've both done a lot of thinking, and I'm sure we'll do more, but you're my partner. I respect you, I'm not going to expect you to be sharing every little thing every minute now. I appreciate that it was hard for you to share with me, and I'm not going to push you. Nothing has changed. Okay? I need to know that you're alright."

"I know Booth, I just...I don't know. I'm used to being a certain way and after last night, there's really no way that I can just go back to being that way. Sharing with you was good, I don't want to take it back, but I don't like being unsure of things. " Her voice trailed off as she looked at him, her head cocked waiting for him to say something. _What can I say to make this work out like it should?_ _C'mon man it's gotta be good._

"Bones, you are still the smart, independent, confident woman you were yesterday. Sharing with me doesn't lessen that at all, it strengthens us as a team." He shrugged, "You're my partner, we share things. And the things we share don't go further than each other."

She rewarded his carefully chosen words with a smile as Parker came back into the kitchen wearing fuzzy red socks. "I guess you're right. I never thought of it as strengthening the team."

"Can we eat now Dr. Bones?" Parker asked rubbing his hand over his tummy, obviously starving.

"In two minutes, I've gotta dip and cook it. Why don't you take daddy into the sunroom and set the snack tables up so we can eat in there? And you can tell him what I saw earlier."

"Okay Dr. Bones! C'mon Daddy!" He took Booth by the hand and led him out of the kitchen as Brennan turned her attention to making her father's special french toast.


	14. Chapter 14 Breakfast Surprise

A/N - I promise I am already working on #15!! R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 14 Breakfast Surprise

She attempted to get her mind under control and proceed with her breakfast plan, taking the bread plate she dipped two pieces in the egg and put them in the frying pan she pulled from the cabinet. _He didn't see the bread. _She smiled to herself. _We're still the same. And yet nothing is the same. I feel like I want to tell him more, and at the same time tell him nothing. That's not logical! Feelings and emotions are not logical. They're not quantitative or controllable. This is not going to work! _She glanced up from the pan to look in the sunroom. Booth was pointing to a bird outside the window. _He's probably telling him what kind it is. He just knows these things, just like he knows me. That is both good and dangerous. Good because he'll be careful, and dangerous because that means he'll get through. Maybe not today or this weekend, but eventually. _One more glance showed him pulling his son into a hug and kissing his blonde curls. _What a place to be. I am in so much trouble. _She sighed, and then turned her attention back to breakfast and shut out everything else before she burned something.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Over in the sunroom Booth was enjoying his son's curiosity, "Daddy what bird is that?"

He glanced at where Parker was pointing to see the bright red bird. "That Parker is a male cardinal."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"In birds the males are always pretty, and the females are plain. It's the males who strive to impress, not the females. Do you remember the peacocks at the zoo?" Parker nodded, he remembered, they ran around and weren't caged. "Well the ones with the pretty tails that fanned out everywhere were the males and the ones you said were ugly were the females."

"Ohhhh." Was the reply.

Booth tried to act nonchalant, "So what were you and Dr. Bones doing?"

"Just making breakfast and dancing." Parker shrugged.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Something special, Dr. Bones said it was a surprise for you, so I can't tell." _Darn her. A surprise for me huh...What could she possibly be doing to surprise me?_

"She said it's something her daddy used to do for her and her brother before they went to school on hea-" He stopped and put two hands against his mouth. "I can't tell you! It's a surprise!"

"Ok ok, I won't try and get it out of you." He pulled his son in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Let's set up those tables before she gets done!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan took the second batch of french toast out of the pan and switched in the third. Then she picked up a knife and made a slit in the valley at the top of the heart. _Good thing I remembered to get extra thick slices. _She took a teaspoon from the drawer and used it to spoon the cream cheese mixture into the slit. Repeating that step with the rest, until all eight pieces were cooked and stuffed. Then she placed them on a plate and sprinkled them with powdered sugar. _Perfect._

"Booth?"

"Yeh Bones," he called turning his head. _Damn she's blocking the stove. Smells like french toast. Yum!_

"Do you want juice?"

"Sure. Thanks!"

She got a glass from the cabinet and poured him some cranberry juice, then took a juice box from the fridge for Parker. Walking into the sunroom she handed them both to Booth, still staying in his sightline blocking the kitchen. She returned to the kitchen putting three plates under the french toast plate and grabbing three forks. _I think my tea is still in there, although it's probably cool by now. Hmmm. _Turning back to the fridge she grabbed the juice and a glass from the cabinet to pour some for herself.

Carrying her juice and the french toast into the sunroom she placed the plates in front of Booth where he sat on the loveseat. "Happy Heart Day Booth," she said and smiled over at him smugly.

"You knew?!" His look was incredulous. "Heart-shaped french toast! What's coming out the top?" He swiped it with his finger putting it to his lips to taste it. "That's delicious!"

"Of course I knew, I'm not completely stupid! I just figured I'd let you win for once. And like I told you, I did want to come." Her eyes spoke volumes to him as she began to make Parker a plate.

"Wow Bones. I'm impressed." _On both levels. Breakfast and sharing. You take my breath away._

"Daddy I got to cut out the hearts!! All by myself!!" Parker jumped in excitedly.

"Really Bud? All by yourself? Dr. Bones must really trust you to do a good job!" He mouthed 'thank you' in her direction, his gratitude and smile reaching his eyes. She nodded and gave Parker the plate she had just made for him. _She even cut his french toast into small pieces. _He glanced from the plate to her.

"What? It's logical. His wrist isn't strong enough to exert the force he'd need to cut it on his own." He smiled, _That's my Bones._

"Ok, let's eat this and plan our day." He stuffed a huge bite in his mouth, moaning about it's yumminess.

"Can we make a snowman? With a carrot nose and everything?!"

"Sure Parker, but first we have to finish eating breakfast and get dressed real warm, with extra socks. If you don't wear extra socks your toes might freeze and fall off!" She smiled at him as he took another bite of his french toast.

"Thuus us yumumy Dr. Bonesth!" He said around the food in his mouth.

Booth piped up, "Parker don't talk with your mouth full. Finish your bite before you talk."

Parker swallowed and started again, "This is yummy Dr. Bones. Can you make it again next year?"

Startled at his question she looked to Booth who sat with raised eyebrows, waiting for her answer. _Next year? I haven't survived this year yet and he's already thinking next year. Relax Brennan, he's five, his concept of time is skewed, just tell him you'll make it for him again._

"I'll make it anytime you want Parker." She smiled sweetly, sidestepping the timeframe. Unknowningly setting herself up for another question.

"Will you come to Daddy's next month and make it?" Brennan almost choked on her bite, she grabbed her juice and took a big gulp. Once again she glanced at Booth, who offered no help. _He's just sitting there with a stupid grin on his face. That is not helping! _She sent him a withering glare, he frowned.

"Well Parker, that would be up to your daddy. But I'd be happy to come make breakfast if you could teach me how to play a new game," she negotiated.

"Daddy, you like Dr. Bones. She can come over and cook breakfast and play games next time can't she? Please?" He turned his innocent puppy eyes to his father.

"Well Uh, sure Parker. Dr. Bones is always welcome to join us whenever she would like." He took the last bite of french toast and began to stack the plates to clean up. "Now let's go get dressed and make a snow man!" He called over his shoulder to Brennan who remained seated, looking little shocked. While Parker was jumping around and singing something about Frosty. She shook herself and rose to fold the snack tables and put them away on the stand in the corner. _Welcome whenever she would like. That was a good thing. I guess. Huh._

_"_Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day Bones!!!"


	15. Chapter 15 Snow

Ok Guys, here's short one. But I think you'll like it!

Chapter 15 Snow

Half an hour later all three were dressed and putting the finishing touches on their outerwear. Booth put a scarf and hat on Parker, then pulled his hands into mittens and tucked them in Parker's sleeves. _He can barely see, but he looks so cute and at least he'll be warm. _Then Booth pulled on a woolen ski cap and his own scarf and gloves, glancing over at Brennan as she pulled a fleece headband through her hair and over her ears. _In those snowpants all bundled she definitely looks like a snow bunny. I wonder if she'd hit me for saying that, I do have a lot of layers on, it probably wouldn't hurt too bad. _She turned and caught him looking, sticking her tongue out as she pulled on her gloves. _Nope better not chance it, it might ruin the mood. _"Okay, out we go!" he cried, charging through the door, Parker following close behind.

Brennan lagged behind a bit, lost in thought. _I am enjoying myself. And now I'm going out to play in the snow. It's almost like we're a family. Don't think like that Brennan. You can't think like that! This is Booth! Well, isn't he the one who said there's more than one type of family? _She laughed as she thought about him getting ready to go out. _He's acting like a big kid and he looks like he belongs on the ski patrol or something. This weekend has been fun so far Brennan, go out and see what's next. _She walked out the door and immediately regretted her decision as she was bombarded by flying snowballs from both directions thrown by the Booth 'boys'.

"Guys!" She sputtered, attempting to wipe the snow out of her face. "That was NOT nice!" She looked to her left, Parker immediately looked apologetic. But as she looked to her left she spied Booth's laughing eyes, right before he launched another snowball at her. She ducked and ran over to Parker squealing "C'mon Parker, let's get daddy!"

Quickly packing the snow in her hands she turned and threw one, hitting him square in the chest. Parker threw one and it landed at his feet. After a few more minutes she had a realization. _This isn't going to work he's too far away for Parker to hit. That's no fun. _Thinking quickly as snowballs from Booth fell all around the she made two big snowballs. Snatching Parker up, she gave him one and moved forward throwing hers at Booth's stupid grin, obliterating it with snow. Parker then threw his and hit Booth in the shoulder.

Seeing that he was double-teamed, Booth changed his tactics. _Not so fast, Bones._ Brennan saw his expression flash and knew something was up. As he began to move she saw his intention and quickly put Parker far aside to safety. _Smart woman._ With a growl he pounced forward tackling her in to the snow, and landing on top of her. He raised himself up, but stayed looming over her, unable to pry himself away from her eyes. _Falling. _Looking down at her auburn hair splayed out in a fan behind her in the snow, her chest heaving from exertion he didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. And before he had time to think the words slipped out, unbidden.

"God you're beautiful." _Oh Crap. _He gulped and quickly picked himself out of the snow putting space between them. _Say something, anything, please! _Parker giggled, "Your hair looks pretty in the snow Dr. Bones!" The silence was broken and Brennan shook herself, waking from the shock of hearing Booth's words. "Now my hair's gonna be all wet and frozen from the snow," she whined. "Ok, so who's up for making a snow man?!"

Smiling she trudged off to find some undisturbed snow to start rolling the big ball for the bottom, Parker squealing with excitement in her wake. Both leaving Booth behind to shake himself. _She didn't hit me! I can't believe I said that! She didn't hit me! Or even respond... Is that good? Maybe I made more headway then I thought. Okay Seeley let's not get ahead of ourselves. _He shook himself again as the possibilites of other things he could have done entered his head. _Her lips were so close. She smelled so good. I have got to stop this!! Professional Seeley, this is your PARTNER! This is Bones! You could screw it all up!_ He began to move toward them then stopped, as a voice speaking from the depths inside him_, Or you could make it so much better._ He shook his head again, clearing his thoughts moving once again in their direction.


	16. Chapter 16 Snow Part Deux

**A/N - Hello Everyone - I am leaving for the Bahamas tomorrow morning,returning on Monday. I promise to work on this while I'm sipping rummy drinks on the beach and update when I get back!! Have a great weekend!!**

Chapter 16

He could hear them giggling not far away from where he stood, but he didn't see them anywhere. Not wanting to get blindsided with snow, he moved forward a bit and listened intently for more noises. Giggles came to him from his right, and from the sound of it they were about 5 feet away..._What the?! _He studied the landscape before him with trained eyes. _Where are they?_ He focused his attention and swept his gaze around again. That's when he saw them. Or rather their movement. Two feet of snow was enough to completely be invisible if you laid down in it, and that is exactly what they had done. He walked forward and stood between their feet. Chuckling softly he spoke, "Snow angels Bones?"

"What's wrong with that? The snow is perfect, not too wet and not too powdery. It's great!" She smiled lazily from where she lay below him, her arms stretched out from her sides. "C'mon Booth join us, it's fun!" And with that she swept her leg out and sent him sprawling in the snow.

"Ouch Bones!"

"Oh I didn't hurt you, you're fine. After that tackle earlier, you deserved it anyway." She laughed as it was his turn to sputter. Parker's giggles joined in reminding him that his son was nearby. Without warning Booth rolled toward him and started play wrestling in the snow. The giggles turned into belly laughs as Parker fought his father's strong hold and whitewashing.

"Dadddyyyy. Stop that's cold!...That tickles!!!" He couldn't catch his breath. "Dr. Bones help!!" At his cry she sprung into action, spotting a gap at the base of Booth's neck she grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down his back. _Call me beautiful, take that!_

"BONES!" He bellowed, turning his attention towards her. "That's COLD!!!" _What can I get away with here without ticking her off?_

She smiled innocently and shrugged. "He asked for help." Now that Booth's attention was diverted to Brennan, Parker took the opportunity to jump on his back and tickle his neck furiously. Booth fell backwards in the snow, burying Parker beneath him. Squeals of laughter could be heard echoing through the trees. _They're like a tag team!! I'm getting worn out already!_

Brennan stood and smiled down at them, crossing her arms over her chest. "So are we going to make a snow man now?!"

Moving quickly Booth's arm snaked out and he grabbed her ankle, tugg ing her off balance. She tumbled down into heap, grumbling something that sounded very unflattering about rogue FBI agents. Booth laughed and crawled toward her through the snow. He stopped beside her and rolled onto his back, lacing his gloved hands behind his head, looking at the darkening sky. "Looks like it might snow again," He said, catching his breath.

Brennan turned her attention upward as well, following his gaze, "Yep, looks that way."

"Daddy do you think we'll get snowed in?" Parker asked sitting up. "That would be so cool!"

"Somehow, I don't think your mother would be happy with that. But I guess we'll see." _Snowed in. Another night with Bones. She seems so much more human up here, comfortable even. One more night of it before we have to go back to reality would be nice. I'd have to get Lou to dig us out with his tractor though, no way the SUV is gonna move up that road if we get another 6 inches, it was bad enough getting in last night. _"I should chop some wood later to refill the shed and make sure we have enough wood just in case. It's better to heat the cabin more with the fire than to turn the heat up really high." He paused, appreciating the crystaline world around him. "It's so beautiful out here."

They sat a little longer enjoying the peace and tranquility of the woods. As they lay, snowflakes began to fall again. Brennan's stomach cried out in hunger.

"Dr. Bones was that your tummy growling?" Parker giggled and before she could respond, Booth's stomach let out a rumble too.

"How about we head back to the cabin and get some rest and lunch? My back is freezing!" Booth stood and offered a hand down to Brennan. She took it gratefully, rising to stand just a mere six inches in front of him, their breath mingling in a cloud between them. _Wow. His eyes are almost black now. His lips-what's the word...Kissable? Is that a word? Back up Brennan, move back. Away. You need some distance. _Her booted feet slowly complied with her head and she put more space between their bodies. However her fickle heart made her hand linger in his as they walked toward the cabin, Parker running, falling and bouncing up ahead of them. _Don't say a word._


	17. Chapter 17 Introspection

**A/N - Hello! I am back from vacation and have some long awaited updates for you! Can I just tell you that it's tough writing about a snow storm while sitting next to a pool basking in the sunlight? Well anyway, I am back in the 15 degree winter weather. I will update again tonight when I get home.**

**This chapter is almost all introspection on the parts of B&B. I think I got their emotions right. Over the next couple chapters I have Booth really getting through to Brennan. I know that many people see her walls as almost unscaleable, but speaking as someone who has walls I know that eventually we encounter someone who takes the time to break throguh them and we eventually reach the point where we don't want to work hard enough to build them back again.**

**Please R&R Enjoy!**

Booth's mind was warring within itself to make some sense of the situation. _She's holding my hand. I wonder if she even realizes that she never let go. I like this new Bones! I feel like I can get to her now. Not like before when she was distant, hiding behind her walls. Why do I suddenly feel like a scared teenager? It's not like I can act on any of these feelings, I have to wait for her to come to me. She's getting there, I can tell. She's sharing more and playing with me. Who knew it would feel so great to be privy to her just totally being herself. And there are still walls I need to get through before she's completely mine. I doubt I'll ever get through all of them, but that's okay. She's opened some doors to me this weekend too; I'm not going to let her close them. And last night she was so distracted when I came out of 'her' bathroom. It didn't even cross her mind to ask me why I didn't use the one in my room. Not that I'm complaining, I'm not sure that I could have come out and said I was checking to be sure she hadn't fallen asleep on the couch. And on top of that I just wanted to be closer to her. I have got to stop this thinking; she has to catch up to where I am._ He let out a sigh as they mounted the steps to the porch, releasing her hand to reach for the door.

"Ok Parker, be sure and take off you shoes and coat in the kitchen so we don't track the snow in everywhere. And take off your first layer too so we can make sure it's dry. You too Bones! I know all my layers are wet," he gave her a cheeky grin, "so I'm tossing them all in the dryer." And with that he shook off his coat and pulled all four layers over his head in one swoop, leaving him shirtless in the middle of the kitchen. _Might as well have some fun with this. _He turned to Brennan, smirking as she shut her mouth with a snap. _Yeh a little fun._

"Ok Bones, seriously, give me your top layer to throw in the dryer. I know it has to be damp from all the wrestling." He could hear Parker powering up his Gameboy on the couch. As he watched her, she visibly shook herself, pulled off her fleece, threw it at him, stomped to her room and firmly closing the door behind her. _Damn too much fun. Well I've got to toss these in the dryer and start lunch. Hopefully I haven't completely ticked her off. What was I thinking?? Well I know what I was thinking, but I really need to remember this is no ordinary woman I'm dealing with, this is Bones. Knowing her she'll fight me all the way. And short of tossing her on the bed and making sweet love to her, I'm not sure right now how to really convince her that I want her. Not some blonde bimbo who laughs every thirty seconds for no reason. I just had the thought of making love to Bones. Yeh. Hmmm. _A warm feeling washed over him as he turned to the door opposite the linen closet and tossed their shirts into the dryer. Stopping by her door for a moment to listen, he heard her sigh and then moan in frustration. _Frustration?_

"Bones?" He called through the door. He heard a gasp and then movement away. "Bones, I'm starting lunch. Please don't shut me out." He paused, hearing nothing from within he growled and resisting the temptation to punch something he went into the kitchen to gather the ingredients for lunch.

Behind her closed door, Brennan was reeling from the thoughts flying through her head. _What am I doing here? How could I be so stupid as to give into the idea of coming up here figuring that Parker would be enough distraction? How could I think this would solve my problem of seeing Booth everywhere? I've never had anyone invade my life and my thoughts as much as he has in the last couple months. He probably doesn't even realize how much I've let him into my world. Actually this is Booth he probably does realize it, maybe he just doesn't care. He keeps wanting more. How much more can I give without losing myself? He is stripping me of my protection, piece by piece. What has come over me and for that matter him? Shirtless in the kitchen!! I had to run for fear of giving into the urge to touch him! _She sighed bringing her hand to her forehead. _I'm falling for Booth. My egotistical, arrogant, overprotective, alpha male PARTNER!_ She groaned leaning against the door.

"Bones?" _Damn it! Can't he just let me fight myself in peace? _She gasped remembering his words from the night before -_'I need to protect you, almost more so than when we face a criminal, because I know that you cannot escape yourself. You have to fight for you peace, and I can't really help you with that although God knows I want to.'-_and moved quickly from the door as he spoke again. "Bones, I'm starting lunch. Please don't shut me out."

_Shut you out!? _Her mind screamed. _I wish I could! But every piece of sanity I have left right now can be found only in response to you! Every coherent thought in my head right now is all about you! _She curled up in a ball on her bed and hugged herself, trying to clear her mind. After a bit, she rose gritting her teeth and moved to the window to look outside. The snow was falling furiously, piling inch upon inch on the already covered ground. _We're going to get snowed in if this keeps up! I'm going to have to spend another night up here with Booth! Not like I'll be getting away from him at home either, we do work together…GAH! We work together on top of all this other crap, as if it wasn't bad enough!_

_Ok Brennan, let's look at this rationally or as rationally as possible. First, it's not like Booth is the only guy on the planet to have ever captured your attention. True, however he is the first one to work his way successfully around and through my defenses. Second, would it be so bad if you really fell for him? Aside from being so completely MALE, he is sweet, sensitive, tender…But you work with him! _Her heart quelled her head with another argument. _The real question here isn't about you, it's him. Is he falling too? Nothing is worse than allowing yourself to fall for someone when you have no chance at having those feelings returned. He has been doing little things, just keep paying attention; you have gotten better at reading him. Speaking of, why did he use the hall bathroom last night? Why didn't he use his own? Maybe I should ask him and see what he says… Try and pay attention to what he's saying without words. Therein lays your truth. I mean think about it, of all the guys you've known, he's your best choice._

She moved from the window, taking a deep breath. Glancing in the mirror she could see her eyes dancing and a small smile playing on her lips. _If he can have fun teasing me being shirtless, maybe it's time to flip the sides –no, tables a little and see how he likes it. _She pulled fresh socks from her drawer and put the old ones in the bag she had brought for laundry. Moving out the door to put her plan into action.


	18. Chapter 18 Payback?

**A/N - Hey Guys! I tried to post this last night but high traffic here prevented it! Sorry 'bout that here's the next update!! Neither of them is listening to my direction anymore, I've tried, but they just don't want to comply. I'm sure ya'll will be happy with the outcome :-) J**

Chapter 18 Payback?

Booth had gone back in to the kitchen, tousling Parker's hair as he passed the couch. _I'd start a fire, but hopefully we'll be going back outside after lunch, so there's really no point. _He retrieved an onion from the fridge as well as two large cans from the cabinet. Taking a knife from the drawer he finely chopped the onion and put it in a large stockpot. Turning the flame on low he then got the can opener to open the cans. The dryer beeped, letting him know the shirts were dry. _I should probably put a shirt on before Bones comes back out. I think I scared her earlier, and that is not a good thing. _Pulling on his undershirt and t-shirt he left his thermal and fleece on the chair, along with Parker's sweatshirt and Brennan's fleece. _It was fun this morning, tumbling around in the snow. Of course I had to ruin it by going too far with the shirt thing after she let my comment slide. I wonder what she's thinking. Sometimes I swear I can see my feelings mirrored in her eyes, and she's not immune to me, last night proves that. I guess the best thing is to back off, where normally now is where I'd turn up the heat. But Bones doesn't work that way. Baby steps Seeley, you'll probably go back before you go forward. Hey that's not a bad idea. I have to chop wood this afternoon, maybe some distance will be good to get things back on track. I'll get her to take Parker for a walk, he can show her around and maybe she can teach him something. _He turned his attention back to lunch.

As he began to open the second can he heard her door shut. _Here she comes. _She stopped to talk to Parker for a moment about his game as Booth dumped the second can into the pot, stirring it absently, Then he grabbed the pint of cream from the fridge and added that as well. He looked up a minute later as she approached. "Something smells yummy!" she said acting as if nothing had happened.

Following her lead Booth replied, "Homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese for lunch, I figured the soup was red." He grinned sheepishly as she came forward. Then to his amazement she stopped right in front of him, her mouth open, "Can I taste?"

"Sure." He pulled a spoon from the drawer and dipped it into the pot, then tilted it to her lips so she could sip. She slid her tongue out and ran it the length of the spoon, looking up at into his eyes, watching for a reaction. _They're black again. I think that's a good thing, his lips are parted as if in surprise. Oh this is too easy. Could it really be this easy? _As she was thinking Booth drew a breath and settled himself, his eyes shining chocolate again he spoke, "Well, what do you think?"

"Wonderful. Now what can I do to help you?" _You could bring those lips over here and put them to good use for starters. Damn it! Is she teasing me? Flirting? Or is she really that clueless as to my feelings. Well Seeley in her defense, you haven't really said much beyond the fact that you care. And you know she's not the type to jump to conclusions, especially where emotions are concerned. Let it go._

He swallowed the lump in his throat and squeaked out like a teenager, "You can grab the plates, bowls and silverware to set up the table while I start the sandwiches." _And run your nails down my chest - STOP IT! _He jumped back from her light touch as she said,"excuse me" to get by him to the silverware drawer, her flashing eyes mirroring his. _Did I just see that?_

"How about some music?" He said as an excuse to step away from her, as reached out a hand to turn on the radio. He was very aware of how close she was and also that his son was in the next room. _Get a grip._

"Sounds good," she replied smiling. He flipped to the easy listening station and Jewel's voice began to glide through the speakers.

When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see. Just let my love throw a spark, Baby, have a little faith in me. When the tears you cry, are all you can believe. Just give these lovin' arms a try, Baby, have a little faith in me. 

She smiled. _I haven't given those arms half a chance yet, but in the past they have calmed my fears. Faith again, huh? There seems to be a coincidental pattern forming here, conspiring against my restraint. _She glanced at Booth in time to see his eyes flash again and then become veiled. _Restraint. Our restraint? Am I reading him right?_

He flipped the final sandwich into the pan.

When your secret heart cannot speak so easily, come here darlin', From a whisper start to have a little faith in me. When your back's against the wall, just turn around you will see. I will catch ya, I will catch ya when you fall, just have a little faith in me. 

Catching her gaze, he could see her emotions running wild. _Yeh Bones, I'll catch you, just have a little faith. Secret heart is right, it would seem we both have one that we've kept locked up. Could this weekend be the time when we both open them? I've got her back against the wall this weekend, hell mine is too. It's time to fish or cut bait._

Well I've been loving you for such a long long time, Baby, Expecting nothing in return. Just have a little faith in me. You see time, time is our friend, cause for us there is no end. All you gotta do is have a little faith in me. 

_I have been loving her forever, without even knowing it. Tessa was right, I can never be anyone else's, I've always belonged to Bones._

I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up. Your strength gives me enough, So have a little faith in me. 

_He lends me his strength. He is always right there, even when I don't realize I need it, whether I want it or not, he gives it. How could I have been so blind and ignored it for some long? Slow down Brennan, you've still got to take it slow, there's a lot to lose here...And yet so much to gain..._

Booth put the sandwiches on the table and ladled the soup into the bowls. "Parker, time for lunch!" He called.

Have a little faith in me, a little faith in me. 

As the song ended Brennan met his chocolate gaze and shivered. _We have to take it slow, but that doesn't mean we can't start tonight. _

He saw her shiver and gave a slight nod of understanding as they took their places to eat. _She knows, now it's up to her to do with it what she will._


	19. Chapter 19 Lunchtime

**A/N - Haven't done a disclaimer in a while. I don't own them, but the plot is all mine! (Unless you'd like to use it Mr. Hanson)**

Chapter 19 Lunchtime

"Daddy, what are we going to do after lunch?" Parker asked as he took a bite of his grilled cheese.

"Well Bud, I was thinking once the snow lets up you could take Dr. Bones for a walk I the snow to show her the pond and stuff. What do you think?"

"Wait, what are you going to do? You're not coming with us?" Brennan was puzzled. _I thought he wanted to spend time with us, with me._

"I've got to split some logs Bones. It looks like there's a good chance we're going to get snowed in here. I want to make sure we have plenty of wood. Plus, I want to replenish the wood shed so that I don't have to chop more next time we come up." _Did I just say we? Oh brother._ I'll get a hold of Lou tomorrow and see about digging us out with the tractor in case the snow gets too deep." _She wants me with them. Oh Bones. _He smiled over at her reassuringly.

"It's okay Dr. Bones, I can show you everything! We have a pond, a stream and a swing. We can go see the dam. It'll be fun!!" Parker exclaimed excitedly throwing his arms around and almost knocking over his soup.

Brennan couldn't help but grin at his enthusiasm. "I can't wait for you to show me Parker!! Now finish up your lunch so we can do something fun until the snow lets up."

"What are we gonna do Dr. Bones?"

Booth mimicked him playfully, his eyes dancing. "Yeh Dr. Bones, what are we gonna do?"

"Well," she started slowly. "I picked up some sponge capsule at the science store, I thought you might enjoy doing those and we can use the Egypt book I brought to learn about whatever they turn into. What do you think?" She grinned knowingly across the table at Booth. _It's driving him crazy, this is fun! _

As Parker started babbling something about mummies and pharaohs, Booth sat back in his chair with is arms across his chest and cried out, "I can't take it anymore! How did you know about that?!"

"I have my ways." She replied, her blue eyes flashing mischievously, "You're not the only one with connections." She rose from her seat to put her dishes in the sink and came back over to clear Parker's place as well.

Booth pouted," That's not an answer Bones! Don't make me force it out of you!" A_ctually give me a hard time, this might be fun. C'mon you know you like to be difficult._

"Oh and how do you propose to go about doing that Seeley Booth?" she teased, a playful smile on her lips.

"Oh I have my ways. Don't worry your pretty little head, I have my ways." He stood up to clear his own place, his eyes flashing dangerously. _Oh let me count the ways…_

She caught the change, "Uh Oh Parker, I think we'd better go get my bag." She moved to go around Booth who was rinsing the dishes at the sink. He stepped back, blocking her path, grinning devilishly.

"Booth! Let me pass! I have to get my bag." Parker had gone ahead to rummage in her bag looking for the sponges. She tried again to pass him and was once again blocked. Then before she had time to react, his right hand shot out and grabbed her wrist while his left swung around grasping the spray nozzle to shower her with water.

"BOOTH!" She screamed trying to get away, "STOP IT!"

He laughed and let go of the lever, pausing the water, his arm slipping around her waist pulling her closer so she couldn't get away. "Are you going to tell me your secret?" _How many secrets can I get out of you actually? _"C'mon Bones, spill it!"

"No!" She cried, "You can't make me tell." Her hair was soaked and dripping into her face. She set her jaw, stubbornly refusing to tell him. He tightened his grip on her and let loose another stream of water, this time wetting her shirt and face.

"C'mon Bones, give it up!" _How long can I keep this up? She looks so adorable all soaked and being stubborn._

"No! Booth!" She sputtered running her hand down her face in an effort to see clearly. _That's it, he's had his fun. He's enjoying this way too much. _"That's it." She stated firmly.

Booth realized a little late that he had gone a bit too far. _Uh Oh, I'm in trouble. Big trouble._

She twisted to her right, away from his grasp, grabbing his right arm to follow her motion, effectively ripping the nozzle from his hand. She bent at the waist and flipped him over her back, onto the floor, face down, his arm twisted behind his back.

Parker giggled, "Wow Dr. Bones! That was so cool!"

"Bones!" The exclamation came from the man on the floor in a frustrated guttural growl.

_Uh Oh, gotta go! _"I told you, I have my ways" she said sweetly. "Okay Parker, are you ready to do the sponges?" She released Booth and turned to get a bowl to fill with water. Quick as a flash he was up and had her trapped against the counter, one arm on either side of her.

Leaning in behind her, he whispered against her ear. "We're not through yet Bones, we'll continue this later." Then to her surprise and against his better judgment he dropped a kiss into her damp hair. She trembled slightly as he stepped away.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" She queried quietly looking at him with eyebrows raised.

He met her sapphire gaze with his, "Take it however you want Bones. However you want." _Just take it._

She started walking toward her room, "Hey Booth?" She called trying to keep her voice level. "Can you put my shirts in the dryer? AGAIN!"

"Sure Bones, I'd be happy to do that for you." He smiled slowly as he watched her walk away. _That was fun. I could get used to that._ Turning to Parker he said, "Ok Bud, let's get some warm water while she changes."


	20. Chapter 20 Egypt

**A/N - I don't own nothing! R&R**

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I'm glad you guys are all enjoying my story!! -J**

**PS - For those that haven't done sponge capsules before...You can buy them at any toy/activity store in the US. they come in a capsule the size of a large pill. When you put them in warm/hot water the plastic casing dissolves and a sponge pops out. They come in all different shapes, sizes and themes. My nephew loves them and he's about Parker's age.**

Chapter 20

Behind her door, Brennan struggled to get control of her swirling thoughts. _He completely enjoyed that whole episode! Yeh well - so did I? How is it that things can change so quickly? He really was ready to let me see, was he just waiting for me to decide to see it? This is insanity and when I turned to come back here - it's a good thing Parker was there or I might have done something rash, like just taken my wet layers off and thrown them at him..._ She let her mind wander over those possibilities for a moment.

_Trapping me against the counter, finish this later my butt! What is he thinking? Crap. Threat or Promise? What am I thinking? We can't do this, I can't do this. How can he do this? UGH! What is wrong with me!? This is Booth. Booth! Hello! _She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her blue fleece from Friday. _Now all my clean outdoor clothes are wet! This is getting ridiculous! _She got her breathing under control and forced her mind to concentrate on one thing at a time.

_Ok, I'm going out there to play with Parker. Focus on Parker, on Egypt. He wants to learn, you have plenty of things you can teach him. The you're going for a walk while Booth chops wood. Don't you dare even try to picture that. Crap. I stink at this. Well if you can't beat'em join'em right? I think I actually got that one straight. Nothing says you can't explore a little up here and then go back to normal at home. Will it ever be normal again? I can't even control my thoughts around him anymore! Deep breath Brennan. You have 4 doctorates, and practice marital arts & yoga. Calm down and just go with it. With him. Right? That's the best option right now. Maybe we can talk tonight... _She smiled as another idea popped into her head. _One more thing to use to flip the tables. He'll never know what hit him. I just have to play my papers - er cards right...I can do this._

She emerged from her room and tossed her wet tops at Booth's feet propped on the coffee table. He looked up and smirked at her. "I'll, uh, see to these and then join you for the history lesson. Parker's waiting for you in the kitchen." He moved to pick up her shirts, acutely aware that she had not moved. "Bones?" He caught her gaze, and shuddered at it's intensity.

A lazy smile moved across her lips. _Ha. Just gotta look for the right moments and focus, he'll react._ "Right Booth, thanks!" She turned and casually made her way into the kitchen where Parker was excitedly waiting to discover Egypt.

Booth turned on the dryer his thoughts tumbling around like the clothes inside. _How is it that we can both act so normal when we both know that something is building up. Wait, scratch that, she's not acting entirely normal for her. She's acting like a typical flirty woman. Bones! What are you doing to me? That look, what WAS that! It almost smoldered, was that my imagination. _He let his mind relive the feeling of her eyes almost physically reaching out to touch him and shuddered again. _This is the effect she has on me! And she hasn't even touched me yet! -Yet? And we haven't kissed...Now there's food for thought... _Once again his mind wandered.

_Does she even know how beautiful she is? She keeps thinking I should have brought someone else up here, but all the time I knew it had to be Bones. Can this work? What is this? What are we doing? It almost seems like we're powerless to stop it. Even if I wanted to, and the professional part of me does, I don't think we could fight it much longer. It'd probably be easier to give in to this now. Better to start up here, not in front of everyone at home, maybe this getaway was a good idea. _He ran his hand through his hair and sauntered to the kitchen. _Don't make any moves, you need distance. She can play her games, there's no way she'll actually go through with it. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Parker plopped a capsule into the bowl, anxiously anticipating what it would become once released. He barely looked up when Booth pulled out a chair to sit down and observe. On the other hand every nerve in Brennan's body responded to his proximity. _Ugh this man! _One side was free, the other quickly followed, then last the middle was cast off. "Ok Parker, get it out and let's see!" He used the fork Brennan had given him to fish the sponge out of the hot water.

"What is that Dr. Bones?" He asked, looking the blob of pale green. Brennan scowled for a moment turning it this way and that. Then suddenly she smiled, "It's a canopic jar. This one specifically the jar they would have put the stomach in, see the top. It resembles the head of a Jackal, that would be the god Duamutef. See Parker the Egyptians believed that after you died you went into the afterlife. They removed the stomach, intestines, lungs and liver." Booth made a gagging noise, Brennan frowned at him, Parker giggled. "Each organ was put into a seperate jar, the lid signifying which god protected that particular organ. Along with Duamutef, Imsety guarded the liver, Hapi guarded the lungs and the falcon-headed god Qebehsenuef guarded the intestines. They removed the brain through the nose with a hook, but they just threw that away."

"eeeeewwwwwwwww!" Parker scrunched up his nose and put his fist over it. "That's gross! They just pulled it out? Yuck!"

"Well that's what they believed."

"Why did they have so many gods? Why not just one?" _Five year olds, here we go... _She looked to Booth, he raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"Well Parker...Uh. Many cultures believe in more than one god. I guess they find it easier to believe that each element of life has a different face rather than one ultimate being having all the power. In some ways it could make the humans feel more powerful. It was also tradition and tradition can be tough to break." She took her gaze from Parker's face as he absorbed what she had said and looked across the table at Booth holding her breath. _Please tell me I didn't screw that up. I don't want to mess with what he's been taught. _Booth nodded in acceptance of her explanation and she let out her breath with a sigh. Pulling another capsule from the pack she dropped it into the water. "I wonder what this one will be!" She smiled as the edges of a pyramid were released. _This one will be easier._

Parker again fished the sponge out of the bowl and looked to Brennan. "It's a big triangle!"

Booth cleared his throat, _She's not the only one who can do this.I know this one. _"Actually Parker that's a pyramid. The Egyptians buried their Pharoahs in pyramids along with important items of their courts. Jewelry from their coronation, weapons, as well as the jars Dr. Bones was talking about." He looked across to Brennan for confirmation. Brennan nodded at him with a grin, he returned the grin and tossed the next capsule into the bowl. The middle on this one broke first and then the sides, Booth looked at Brennan, puzzled. She smirked. _Ha, he's just so smart with the pyramid. _

"Not so smart now, huh tough guy?" This time she picked the form out of the bowl and held up what looked like a loopy 'T'. "This is the symbol for life, also the sign of the Pharoah. It is drawn to represent a sandal strap. Hieroglyphics were the egyotians method of writing. They were read right to left instead of left to right like we do, sometimes they were written in a column and read top to bottom."

Parker took the sponge from her hand, "Wow Dr. Bones, that's really cool! So they didn't use letters like us?"

She chuckled at his innocence, "Actually Parker a lot of cultures used pictures and symbols to write things down. Our alphabet is relatively new compared to many of those methods." She thought for a moment, "We have a whole exhibit at the Jeffersonian, I'll show you when you come to visit me. Here let me give you an example." She pulled a piece of paper from her bag along with a pencil. She drew an eye, then a heart and a big U. "Do you know what that says?

"I love you! I get it Dr. Bones!" Parker clapped his hands happily grinning at her.

Booth pushed his chair out and spoke, "Guess what guys?! It stopped snowing!! We can go back outside in the snow now!"


	21. Chapter 21 Wood

**A/N - Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay and short chapter. My muse, Josiah, is playing hide and go seek right now and I'm trying to make him cooperate. He's giving me bits and pieces, although not in the correct order. Hopefully this will tide you over till he's really ready to fill me in on the rest of the story. R&R!**

Chapter 21 Wood

Parker clapped his hands excitedly, "we can go take a walk now Dr. Bones!" He jumped out of his chair and ran to collect his mittens and scarf from where they had been drying by the fire.

Brennan turned to Booth to find him watching her, an amused expression on his face. "I need my layers from the dryer. Are they done yet?"

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "Sure Bones. They should be dry by now." He moved around her, brushing his hand along her waist as he passed. She inhaled sharply at the trail of heat that followed his fingers. _Through my fleece and t-shirt! This is what he does to me. NO FAIR! A walk in the cold will do me good._

She moved across the kitchen to help Parker put his coat and mittens on as Booth returned with the rest of her tops. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right out." She took the tops from his hands and he shrugged into his coat, pulling his gloves and hat from the pockets.

"Okay Bud, C'mon we can go see if there are any hawks flying."

"Do they fly in the snow Daddy? How do they see through the clouds?"

Booth threw a smile at Brennan as he pulled the door shut and followed his son, "Well you see Parker the Hawks fly lower than the clouds..."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Having pulled the layers over her head and then tugging on her gloves and boots, Brennan opted not to go out the side door. _Just in case they're planning a repeat attack. _She slipped out the front door, and shutting it quietly she poked her head around the left corner of the cabin to see what the boys were doing. True to his word, Booth had gone to the woodshed and was readying some logs to split. Parker was picking up small branches blown down by the wind and adding them to the kindling pile along the side of the shed.

As she watched, Parker ran over to Booth and dragged him to the treeline, pointing at something. _Probably animal tracks. _Booth crouched down putting his arm around Parker's middle and said something, then gestured to another spot in the snow. Parker took a step forward studying the snow, then pointing excitedly, he called out loudly "Here's another one Daddy!" _He's so adorable! _Parker looked up toward the cabin and spotted her moving around the corner. Running to her, he said, "Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones! I found rabbit tracks and Daddy says he was probably heading to the thicket on the other side of the stream. He said we'll probably see some other tracks on our walk! Are you ready to go Dr. Bones?!"

She followed him to where Booth had set up the logs. "Are you sure you don't need me to help you with anything?" She queried.

"Bones. You know what I said." He looked from her to Parker and then back to her, conveying his point. _Right. He wants me to entertain Parker._ Booth took off his coat and lifted the axe off the wall of the shed. _I can see the hard planes of muscles through his shirt. I can only imagine the strength that lies...Brennan! Get a grip, you've got to stop this! _She tore her gaze from Booth's shoulders as he lifted the axe over his head and looked down at Parker.

"What are we going to see first Parker?" The axe fell and the log split in two. _Such strength. And yet he can be so gentle. _Booth threw the the two pieces toward the cabin starting a pile, and picked up another log. Looking over at Brennan he chuckled. "Go on Bones. Enjoy the woods. I'll be here when you get back." He pushed her playfully with his free hand, and she smacked at him halfheartedly. "Whatever Booth," she rolled her eyes and hurried to catch up to Parker as he rambled on about rabbits and hawks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Left alone with his thoughts, Booth split five more logs, then paused for a breather. Looking down the trail Parker and Brennan had taken he he smiled broadly. _She wanted to come up here, before Angela talked her into it. She's sharing herself with us this weekend, even though she's admitted that it's hard. She's playful, flirty- this is BONES! _His smile turned into a hearty laugh. _Seriously who would have thought that Dr. Temperance Brennan would be out playing in the snow and spending Valentine's Day at MY cabin. I love it! This is so great! _Having caught his breath he turned his mind back to the task at hand. _Wouldn't want to chop off a limb with this thing._


	22. Chapter 22 Walking & Talking

**A/N - Okay, I think I have bribed Josiah into finishing at least through Saturday night. Man does he love cinnamon hearts and Brennan smiles! Here's your next installment! I hope everyone is still enjoying!!! R&R!**

Meanwhile a world away, Brennan was walking through the snow with Parker. No small task as there was over a foot of snow and it came to his waist, higher when they went through a drift. He was covered with snow and having a great time. _Good thing he has snow pants on, or he'd be sopping wet! It really is fun to have some time out here with him. _Just then Parker pointed to a spot right in front of him.

"What's that Dr. Bones? Is that a track?" The snow was a little shallow at this point because of all the tree branches above. Brennan moved forward to inspect where he was pointing.

"That looks like a deer track Parker. You can see the hoof print in the packed snow at the bottom. See how it looks almost like two arcs meeting?" At his nod, she continued, "it points in the direction he was going. See, the skinnier side points toward the stream. He was probably going for a drink. We'll find more tracks when we get there."

"That's so cool Dr. Bones! Do you think we'll find any other animal tracks?"

"Well, I'm not sure what animals you have up here, but we might find more by the stream." She smiled at his enthusiasm. _I am glad I came. Even if parts of me are confused by Booth, Parker is so easy. Why can't Booth be that easy? Well actually it's not him that's being difficult, it's me. Would it really be so bad to just give in and see what it's like, just for this weekend? We're adults. Is there really a reason that both of us should be fighting this thing, whatever it is? Or whatever it could be?_ Parker tugged on her hand.

"C'mon Dr. Bones! We're almost to the stream, and then we can follow that down to the pond. After that we can go out to the dam!!"

She followed along with him, pointing out funny formations along the way, and by the time they made it to the stream they were both laughing hysterically. Suddenly, she stopped short catching her breath, while Parker continued to giggle. Facing them from across the stream was an intricate wooden bench, and strewn over it, covering the seat, half buried with snow were two dozen wine red roses. _Booth? He must've done that while he was bringing things in from the car last night, they're not completely covered, but they're probably frozen. _A small sigh escaped her lips as she began to breathe again.

"Daddy did it! I saw the roses in the car behind your seat!" Parker exclaimed, unable to hold his excitement in any longer. "Aren't they pretty Dr. Bones?!"

She pulled out her phone and put it into camera mode. Taking a picture she said to Parker, "Let's leave them there and come back for them later. Don't they look pretty all covered with snowed!" Taking his hand they followed the stream to where it fed into the pond, she could hear the water falling over the edge of a small waterfall. Parker ran ahead as Brennan let her gaze glide over the snow blanketed terrain taking in every inch. _Ange would love to draw this. It's so peaceful. _She pulled her phone out again and snapped a few pictures to show her friend when she returned. _They won't do it justice, but she'll get the idea, and she can use her imagination for the rest. _

Parker called to her, "Dr. Bones – more tracks! But I don't think these are deer…"

She moved to where he was and crouched down in the snow, studying the track he found. "Parker, that's a canine track. Do you have wild dogs up here?" She shuddered slightly, "or wolves?"

"Sure Dr. Bones, during the summer when we come up here you can hear them at night. It's really creepy to listen to them howl, and once when we were over at Mr. Lou's house Zoë started whining at them. Mr. Lou says she always gets restless to go out and check on the sheep when she hears them." _Zoë must be a dog. Mr. Lou? Oh, right, the neighbor!_

"Ok let's head over to the dam Parker, I'm interested to see this!"

They began to walk around the pond, Parker leading Brennan by the hand. They had gotten about halfway, when they heard a bird scream above them. Looking up they saw a huge Red-tailed Hawk gliding overtop of the trees. "Look Parker a hawk! I think it's a Red-Tailed one, see how his tail is fanned, and the wings are a bit rounded? His wingspan is pretty impressive." _He's so free! Look at the way he just soars, nothing to stop him. _Just then the source of his call came into view. "Wow Parker! See, the hawk is letting the other bird know that he's entering his territory. Maybe he has a mate nesting around here." _Probably protecting his mate. So much for being truly free. Although he chooses to stay close and be with her. _"The male hawks do the hunting while the females sit on the nest. Although it's not really that time of year, he's probably scouting for a nest site with his mate, I wonder where she is."

"What's the other bird Dr.Bones?" Parker asked as they continued to follow the clearing toward the dam. Looking up Brennan studied the intruder, _Hmmm what is that? Long thin wings, not a hawk. White bottom…M shape in flight _"Oh! Parker that's an osprey!" Wow, I didn't think they'd be so far north in the winter, but I guess he's got a warm place to stay." She continued to watch as the hawk screamed again and was joined in flight by another larger hawk. _His mate. _The osprey seemed nonplussed by their fuss but eventually changed direction toward the mountain. Brennan was so busy watching them in flight, lost in thought about how they compared to her life that she didn't see the small rise in front of her, and heard Parker's warning a second to late. Catching her foot she fell headlong, and disappeared from view. Leaving Parker alone on the side of the dam ravine.


	23. Chapter 23 Lou

**A/N - Hey Guys! Sorry to leave you in suspense for the whole night! But if you know me at all you know I'm all about FLUFF, so it couldn't be anything too bad :-) Lots more fluff to come!! R&R**

Chapter 23 - Lou

Momentarily stunned from launching down into the ravine through the undergrowth, Brennan lay still for moment to take inventory.

_Breathing, arms move, head turns - wet kisses, whining - what the?_ She opened her eyes slowly. _Dog. German Sheperd in fact. Easy Brennan she's not being mean, more like she's worried._ Brennan sat up slowly, in an effort to reassure the dog she was ok. She could hear a male voice in in distance calling "Zoe come. Zoë come here girl." She looked at the dog, "Zoë sit," she said. The dog moved back and sat, whining. "Good girl." She heard a faint sob from above her. "Parker? Parker can you hear me?" The man's voice was getting closer and Zoë disappeared around the bend in the direction of his voice. She heard movement above and a small head appeared, looking down at her, "Dr. Bones? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Parker, just a little winded from my fall give me a minute. Everything's ok." She reassured him. Zoë appeared momentarily and then paced back around the corner, a second later a man appeared following her. _Oh great. _She thought. _Who is this?_ She moved quickly to rise only to fall back crying out as pain shot up from her ankle. _Sprain. Crap. _

_"_Parker? " She called.

"It's ok Dr. Bones, it's Mr. Lou. Hi Mr. Lou!" He called as the man rushed to help her. He was a lean six foot, his hair had probably once been black but he had lost most of it, what was left fading to salt and pepper. She looked at his face, he had a thick beard and his lips were set in a hard line as he assessed the scene before him, but his eyes were friendly. She relaxed at Parker's call of recognition.

"You guys okay?" He questioned when he got closer. "You look like you took a tumble."

"I tripped from above and had the wind knocked out of me," she stated from her seat on the ground. "And when I just tried to stand my ankle gave out, so I probably sprained it on the way down. You must be Booth's neighbor, Lou, he mentioned you last night. Temperance Brennan," she said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, so you're Seeley's friend?" It took him a moment to place her calling him Booth. He gave her hand a hearty shake and glanced up. She had fallen down the 6 foot drop into the ravine, and he could see Parker worriedly looking down at them. "Hey Parker! Hang in there buddy, we'll get her up." He looked back at Brennan, "Where's Seeley?"

"He's back at the cabin chopping wood to fill the woodshed, we were just going to take a short walk, but it was so beautiful, I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking." Feeling a bit foolish she finished, "I think I tripped on a rock."

"Can you stand at all?" Brennan stood with his help, leaning on his shoulder to favor her left ankle."Hmmmm, Let me see if I can get Seeley on the phone to come meet us." He took a cell phone from his pocket and waved it in the air hoping to find a signal to call Booth. _One bar, that'll do. _Scanning through his directory he found the number he was looking for and hit send.

Back at the cabin Booth had finished splitting about thirty logs and was beginning to worry at their prolonged absence. He heard his cell ringing from the pocket of his jacket on the porch and rushed to answer it.

"Booth."

"Hello Seeley? It's Lou."

"Hey Lou, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, Zoë found your lady friend and son out here. Seems Temperance took a tumble into the ravine by the dam. She's ok, don't panic. But she's got a sprained ankle and I can't lift her out. Could you come to us? We'll meet you around the bend, the slope isn't as steep there, and we can get her up easier."

Booth had begun to move rapidly toward the ravine, the second Lou had said 'found'. "Yeh I'll be there in a couple minutes. Thanks Lou!" He snapped the phone shut and began to move faster. _Sprained ankle. Ok, they're ok. No big deal. I should have been with them. This would never have happened if I hadn't told her to take him. Chill Seeley, everything's fine._

Lou looked up at Parker, "Hey Parker"

"Yeh Mr. Lou?"

"We're gonna walk around the bend so your daddy can help us get Temperance back to the cabin okay? Just walk above us away from the edge, can you do that buddy?"

"Sure I can. Dr. Bones are you gonna be okay?" He sounded like he might start crying again.

_Bones? _Lou thought. _Hmmmmm, wait I think that's what Seeley calls his partner. Ah yes. Dr. Temperance Brennan - Bones. Now I remember. Fitting that the first woman he brings up here in years is his partner. I wonder..._

"Yes Parker, I'm going to be just fine. But you know what, I could go for some of your hot cocoa when we get back to that cabin. Do you think you could make me some?

Parker nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. "Yes, Dr Bones. I'll make you hot cocoa."

They walked around the bend, Zoë following behind. _Lou was right the slope here isn't as steep, I might even be able to climb out on my own. _The second she thought it, she spied Booth coming hurriedly from the other direction and knew that he would never let her even try to climb. _Oh well, there are worse things the being helped up by Booth. Most women would swoon to have the chance to lean on him._ _I do not swoon. No swooning._

The sight of his partner leaning on his friend to walk was almost too much for his worried mind. He looked up from where they were and spotted his son traipsing along the ridge toward him.

"Daddy!," he cried breaking into a run.


	24. Chapter 24 Swooning?

Chapter 24 Swooning?

Booth evaluated the situation quickly. _If she's taking Lou's help there is no way she's climbing out of there. How can I carry her up over the ravine? Lou can't lift her high enough for me to take her and she won't want him supporting her butt. Hmmm. Stairs would make this whole thing a lot easier, I could carry her up. Ok. Hey that's not a bad idea…_

He strode to the edge of the ravine, studying the slope…_This could work. _

Brennan watched him, puzzled. _What does he have in his mind? _She looked up at him, and he smiled reassuringly as he strode/slid down the steeper part of the slope.

"Great, now you're down with me. Booth, I know you're strong, but I don't think you can carry me up that steep of a grade. I can climb out!" _I have to at least try…_

"Not now, Bones, I have a plan. Just hang on for a minute." He turned and winked at her, "besides, you know my alpha male tendencies would never let you climb out." _Now for the stairs… _He found a place where the slope wasn't as steep and began to dig out and pack the snow, starting at the bottom.

Lou smiled as he saw what his neighbor had thought to do. "Good idea Seeley! A staircase in the snow will get her out in no time!"

_He's building a staircase? What? He's building a staircase out of snow. Oh you tricky, tricky man. _A smile spread over her face as she watched him. _That's a pretty smart idea._

He tested each step tentatively then faced her, catching her smiling to herself, "Didn't think I was that smart, huh Bones?" Patting Lou on the shoulder he thanked the older man and focused his attention on Brennan. "Ok Bones, up you go." As he moved to pick her up she had to protest one more time.

"Booth, it's just stairs, I can do this, really. At least let me try." She argued.

_You know what, no need to be all alpha male now, let her try. If her ankle's as bad as I think it is she'll be in too much pain to walk all the way back after climbing out. Then I can carry her, no need to rush. _He straightened and moved aside. "Ok Bones, give it a try. But please be careful it's going to be slippery. And promise that if it hurts too much you'll just let me carry you. Really it's no trouble."

She sighed. "Fine, but I want to try first." She gritted her teeth against the pain and moved away from Lou's support, testing her ankle. It took four laboring steps for her to reach the staircase, the deep snow hampering her already painful movements. As she lifted her right leg for the first step she almost cried out in pain. Determined she shook it off. _He's my partner and he wants to help. All the progress we've made this weekend, there's no reason not to let him. Didn't you already decide to give in for the weekend. Let's see where this goes. _She made it up two more stairs before she collapsed against Booth who had of course followed her up. "Okay, I'm done. Your turn."

That was all he needed to hear. Lifting her in his arms easily, he carried her the rest of the way to the top.

Once there he spun around, watching Lou and Zoë walk home. "Thanks again Lou! Hey, stop over tomorrow, I may need you to dig us out!" He called, his neighbor turned back and waved in acknowledgement. Brennan called her thanks as well from her perch in Booth's arms, leaning away from him so her words could be heard.

She tightened her arms once again around his neck and they started toward the cabin, Parker leading the way, following the trail Booth had taken to get to them.

Her next words shocked Booth so much that he almost dropped her in the snow. "It's nice to have a strong partner." Nuzzling in a bit, she sighed resignedly, "I could get used to this."

He stopped to shift her a bit in his arms to cover the sudden tremble he felt at her words. _Oh crap. I am really in trouble if she's saying that. At least it's a good kind of trouble._

He bent his head and kissed her forehead still unsure of what was going on with her.

"You're the smart one Bones, whatever you say."


	25. Chapter 25 Feelings & Showers

Chapter 25 - Feelings and Showers

A/N - I found out how to work her internet! WhooHoo! Here's your next chapter! THank you to all who reviewed!! I am SO GLAD you are all enjoying my fluff!!!

Chapter 25 - Cabin

He placed Brennan down on the couch and went to grab a dish towel to make an ice pack. After dampening it, he went outside and grabbed a couple handfuls of snow, placing them on the dish towel, he then folded it and went back to Brennan. Gently removing her boot, he molded the improvised ice pack to her ankle. Then he moved down the hall to grab the motrin and peroxide from his shelf. All the while internally berating himself for not going with them. _If you weren't so concerned about upsetting her this would never have happened. If you didn't jump out of your skin at every unprofessional thought like a guilty kid you would be able to be in her presence without being a complete idiot. She would be running around and laughing instead of lying on the couch with her ankle elevated and in pain. Do you see what you've done? And what was all that partner stuff she was spoting on the way back here? She must've been in a lot of pain. There's no way she really meant that she wants me._

He knelt in front of her, gently dabbing the peroxide-soaked gauze to the scratches on her face. She flinched, but did not pull away from him. _Damn brambles. How dare they. Thank God for the 2 feet of snow or we'd be on our way to the hospital._

Then he took a chance and looked into her eyes. Falling into their depths, as the crystal blue waves washed over him, he felt himself sinking and he only had one thought. _Bad move idiot, very bad, now how are you going to get out. _

_She rescued him by speaking pulling his focus to what she was saying, "Booth. I can hear you muttering. This is not your fault." Well maybe he wouldn't consider it a rescue._

_Oh crap, I was talking out loud._

"Why are you worried about upsetting me? I can tell you've been on edge all day. Are you talking about what you said earlier? Booth that was just a natural reaction to the circumstances. _Way to go Brennan. Friend remember, not scientist._ "I find you attractive too, sometimes, when you're not driving me crazy." _Ok more than sometimes. And more so when you're fighting with me._ "I'm not going to break, Booth. It's tough to learn to share like this, but I want to share with you. You're my partner, if I can't share with you, who can I share with? Plus, being near you relaxes me. You're my best friend, I know I'm safe with you. I want to see where this 'thing' between us goes; f you're willing to try it with me. Now what else were you saying, I missed it, you were walking away..." _Did I just say all of that out loud? Well now at least it's out there and he can respond. Hopefully he won't just flat out reject the idea. _A look of panic crossed her face.

_There is definitely a God, and He loves me, this proves it! "Bones I was just cursing the bramble thorns that scratched you, that's all. Oh and thanking God for the snow that cushioned your fall, otherwise you would have probably cracked your head or broken something." Wait, what did she just say? Best friend? Safe? Did she really just say that? Natural progression from last night I suppose. And this 'thing'? She really did just say that to me! Works for me!_

Parker came around the kitchen counter, carefully carrying a very full glass of water. Booth was glad for the momentary distraction, "Thank you Parker." _Yes really, thank you._

Handing Brennan the Motrin he said, "ok Bones, drink up."

Brennan motioned to Parker, pulling him close so she could whisper in his ear. He immediately ran back to her room, Booth could hear him unzipping the suitcase. _I have one minute to do this, how do I tell her that I enjoy watching her bond with my son. No one else has gained his trust the way she has. Or mine for that matter. None of the other women I knew, even cared. Yet here she is, and I can tell that she wants to do her best to make him happy, even though she's not completely comfortable. She is incredible. She had been pulling back a little since last night, but now I have definitely gained ground, a lot of it. I'm not so much surprised by the realization of my feelings, or hers, more that she acknowledged this thing out loud, first. And that she's wants to pursue it! She admitted it first! Bones, Miss Non Emotional beat me to the punch. And on top of it she admitted that I make her feel safe. She's panicking Seeley, say something!_

His racing mind came up blank as he met her gaze, his mouth slightly agape, so he did the only thing he could think of...

"Uh Bones? I'm gonna go um shower and change, I ah stink from chopping wood. Can we talk about this later?" He ranShe sighed, then smiled. _Just like I knew he would. He's not used to me acknowledging feelings. _Giggle. _Funny how things change. It's not like I don't feel all these things, I just usually push them and him away. I was totally right on reading him. He expected to say it first. _Giggle. _And after his shower he's going to expect me to be distant, but I'm tired of being distant. I am enjoying this weekend, I feel alive on my own, without work to stimulate me._

Parker came back in triumphantly balancing a box, two cards and a large envelope...Looking side to side, "Um, Dr.Bones? Where's Daddy?"

"He went to take a shower Parker, why don't you go join him. We can open those after dinner, Ok? I'm sure you're stinky from playing outside all day." She made a play of sniffing the air, "Yep I can smell you from over here!"

As he laughed and disappeared down the hall she thought for a moment. _I should probably take a shower too, I'm sure I stink by now. _She looked down at her swollen ankle. _Maybe I'd better take a bath instead._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A/N - I get tired of hearing that Booth knows her feelings and waits for her realization. I think she's smarter than that, and I wanted to see him squirm a little :-)

Sorry if it seems OOC.


	26. Chapter 26 Getting Clean

**A/N - A little bit more Parker! A showering Booth! Brennan bathing! What more could you ask for?! **

**(I know I know, slinks away mumbling. I promise it's coming...eventually.)**

**R&R! Reviews feed my soul and Josiah loves to read them!**

Chapter 26 Getting Clean

Booth ripped his clothes off and threw them into a heap in the corner mumbling to himself about timing and partnerships. Walking into the shower, he turned one on so he could stand under it and process what was happening with Bones._It can't be any harder to be together than it is to fight to preserve the darned line. If we're honest with ourselves we crossed the line a long time ago. Maybe not to the extent of me and Cam, but we crossed it. And Brennan's been in danger many times without me being the cause, so why should I use that as an excuse?_ He let his mind wander just a bit left of center... _What would it be like to have her completely focused on me. Wow. All that pent up energy, scientific knowledge. Yeh some of that just has to be useful in bed. Bed? Whoa. Okay I've gone to fantasyland in the past and she's been there, but now we're talking about the possibility of the real thing. Scary. Scary? Ok, I can go with that, scary, but in a good way._ He adjusted his thoughts to a more imminent event._ I wonder what it'll be like to kiss her. Those lips against mine. And to have permission to touch her hair and tangle my fingers in it. Maybe trail a few kisse --..._

"Daddy? Dr. Bones said I stink and should come join you." Parker stood outside the now steamy shower.

_Ack, clear your mind Seeley. Clear it. Focus. Now._

"Parker. Um yeh come on in Bud! I'll turn the other shower on and we can both get clean." Parker quickly disrobed and moved under the second shower head giggling about the gifts.

"The box had my name on it Daddy!" He exclaimed with a grin as Booth lathered him up, then did the same with himself.

"Really Parker! That's so cool that Dr. Bones got you a Valentine's present!" _I wonder what she got him. Knowing Bones I should probably worry that it's something scientific._

"There was something with your name on it too Daddy, but I don't know what it is." He squirmed as Booth rubbed shampoo into his hair. "Is everything okay Daddy? Dr. Bones seemed tired."_Tired? She seemed tired. I didn't notice, I was too busy analyzing her words. Good going Seeley you're supposed to be the people person._ "Well Bud she's probably a little tired after her tumble into the ravine. She hurt her ankle pretty bad, maybe she just needs to rest for a bit. What happened out there earlier anyway?"

Parker bit his lip, thinking as he stood under the shower stream and rinsed off. "Well we went to the stream and saw your roses." _I wonder if she liked them.. _"We saw some deer tracks on the trail and then we went down to the pond and found dog tracks. I don't think Dr. Bones liked the idea of wild dogs." _After Kenton, who could blame her._ Booth shuddered involuntarily at the thought of how close he had come to losing her. Moving back under the stream he rinsed off in the hot water, a minute later it turned frigid. "Gah!" Jumping back from the cold he quickly shut the shower off. _I guess Bones decided to shower too, with her ankle? She probably opted for a bath. Oh crap, visual. Focus Seeley, find out how she got hurt!_

Handing a towel to Parker and grabbing one for himself the Booth men quickly dried off and moved into the bedroom. "Go ahead Bud, I'm listening." Booth said as he moved to the dresser and began to throw clothes on the bed.

"Then we started walking again and heard a bird. Dr. Bones said it was a Red- um hawk." Parker pulled his Blue's Clues sweatshirt over his head and reached for his underoos and Blue's Clues sweatpants.

"A red-tailed hawk?" Booth supplied as he pulled on boxers and sweatpants.

"Yeh, that's it, a red-tailed hawk. Anyway Dr. Bones said he was warning the other bird to get out of his territory and away from his mate." _Hmmm, sounds like someone I know..._

"Do you remember what the other bird was?" The words partly muffled as he pulled a long sleeve t-shirt over his head.

"I think it started with an O, she was surprised he was still in the area." _An O? Huh. I'll ask her later. "_Anyway we were walking toward the dam and watching them. Then a second hawk joined the first one, Dr. Bones said it was probably his mate. They chased the O Bird toward the mountain. Dr. Bones was really quiet while we watched him go, and then she tripped. I tried to warn her about the rise, but it was too late, I guess she wasn't listening to me fast enough." _Listening fast enough? Oh Parker you are so adorable. She was probably lost in thought...About the birds? Hmmmm. What about the birds Bones? What had you so distracted? _They finished getting dressed and went out to start a fire.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once she had decided to take a bath Brennan tried to figure out the best way to move around. _It was kind of convenient to have him carry me, although mildly irritating. But at least my ankle's a little numb from the ice and Motrin, maybe I can make it to the counter so the snow doesn't melt everywhere and then to the bedroom for clothes and bathroom to start the tub and enjoy some bubbles. _Standing up she tested her injury. _Not too bad. _Then tried to walk. _Ow ow ow. _Then hop. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, everything is shaking, Booth will hear and come out in a rage that I'm moving. _

As a last resort she sat on the floor and listened for the shower. Satisifed that they were still getting clean, she crawled the rest of the way to the counter, reaching up she deposited the towel in the sink, then she changed direction and crawled to her bedroom. Collecting her clothes she held her top in one hand and her pants in the other. With her bra in her mouth she finally crawled to her destination and started the water, grinning as she heard a startled scream from the other bathroom. _Guess they weren't done yet. Oops. Sorry Booth! Well actually I'm not sorry about you, I just hope Parker was out already._

After setting her clothes on the bench and pulling herself up using the sink she looked around. On the other end of the bench toward the tub was a ledge, it's contents gave her butterflies_. Jasmine__ bubble bath and shower gel, he really knows me too well. _She poured two capfulls of bubble bath under the running water. _He did put a lot of thought into having me come up here. We might just be able to make this work. _As she sank into the water letting the bubbles cover her, she breathed a sigh of contentment. _Ok Brennan, how about we ban thoughts of Seeley Booth until after our bath, deal? Deal._

Thinking over her day she had to smile at thoughts of Parker. _He is just too cute! And so much fun, ready to learn. Always asking questions, not always satisfied with the answers._ Thinking of their walk, her mind returned to the birds that were the cause of her current condition, remembering her thoughts from earlier. _They were so free, and yet they were together. He tried on his own to ward off the intruder, but then his mate came to help him and they did it together. That's a solid partnership. Not unlike Booth and I. There goes my deal. Oh well. We're both independent, yet we solve crimes together. I couldn't do it completely on my own, I need him in the field and he couldn't read the bodies and bones like I do, he needs me in the lab and then together we go catch the criminals. _Proud of her rational thinking her next thoughts came out of nowhere to blindside her. _And when I'm trying to bury myself and ward off life, he comes in to show me how great it can be. How to truly enjoy the moments we have together. Now I'm getting sappy on myself. I am not sappy. What is this man doing to me? I feel like mself, but then I keep getting these thoughts that don't fit. How am I supposed to just pretend that there's nothing? _As she carefully rose to dry off she recalled her words from earlier and smiling to herself she realized, she didn't have to pretend anymore.

**A/N - And you know you've done the walking, hopping, crawling thing when you hurt your foot or ankle too - admit it :-)**

**Who loved the opening 5 words?**


	27. Chapter 27 Fire

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop and my clothes. Oh and my cat.

Chapter 27 Fire

Brennan limped out to the living room, toweling her hair off to dry it from her bath. Booth was bending down in front of the fireplace with Parker, talking about fire. She paused in the doorway to listen to the exchange between father and son.

_How could Rebecca say no to him!? He's smart, funny, kind, gentle, charming, not to mention Hot - UGH! This man!_

"See Parker, you put the fire starter on the bottom, and then on top you put some smaller sticks that are called kindling. And you light it." He lit a match and held it to the firestarter. It caught and the orange flames began to flicker. "After it gets going you add a few small logs that are a little thin, they catch faster."

He crouched down by Parker and watched the flames dance, satisfied he added a few of the small branches from the wood box. "Then once you've got it really hot you put the larger logs in to keep the fire going...In a few years you'll be able to do this without me,but for now, don't ever play with the matches or the fire unless I'm here to help you, ok?"

"Sure Daddy I see! I can't wait for hot cocoa and smores! I promised Dr. Bones I would make her hot cocoa."

"Right, smores. We have to go get sticks before it gets too dark!"

She didn't want to intrude, but curiosity got the best of her. "What are smores?"

Booth jumped a little, surprised that he hadn't been aware of her presence. He turned around to explain, but could not immediately find the words.

"Uh well Bones...Smores Uh yeh Um." Brennan waited patiently for him to explain.

_Geez man get it together it's a simple question. - Hello!? Did you notice that her shirt is damp where her hair was laying on her shoulders and when she lifts a hand to her hair I can see a whole inch of bare skin above her sweats. She looks great, much more at ease today then yesterday, even with a sprained ankle. And her skin has a rosy glow from being out in the sun playing or maybe it's from the bath. Bath...Bones...Oh God not again. _He shook his head vigorously to get rid of the images invading his thoughts.

Seeing as his father had forgotten how to form a coherent sentence, Parker went running over to her and jumped in to explain.

"A smore is my favorite snack up here Dr. Bones! It's so great, and it's so much fun to make! First you roast a marsh-o-meol-low, then you make a sandwich with a piece of chocolate and two graham crackers. You squish it all together and take a bite. Sometimes it can get messy if the marsh-o-meol-low squishes too much though so you gotta be real careful."

"That sounds yummy Parker! I can't wait to try one, but maybe we should eat dinner first? I heard your dad say you needed sticks, how about you guys go find sticks while I start dinner?" Pause. "Booth?"

"Yeh. Um Yeh, sorry Bones, you startled me. We'll go get the sticks and then wash up for dinner. Good idea. I'll grab some more firewood from the shed while we're out there." _And the cool air will calm me down. Where did this heat come from anyway, must be the fire?!_

"What did you plan for dinner?"

"Ohh. Um. I got beef and frozen broccoli with snow peas. Wait, no, you're not starting dinner, you can barely stand. Let me get you set up on the recliner, that way you can elevate your ankle." He came toward her and placing his hand behind her knees and the other at her back he swept her up and carried her to the recliner muttering something about "getting used to this".

"Booth! Put me down! I can stand by the stove and make dinner! Really it's no big deal, I just won't move around much." Meeting his gaze she read the steel there underlying his next words.

"Temperance Brennan you will sit in this chair and work on your laptop while I go get smore sticks with Parker and make your Valentine's dinner. No arguments!" _I've got to get outside, being this close is too tempting. Having her in my arms again is too much and she found the Jasmine..._

Parker chimed in from the kitchen, where he was struggling into his coat, to back up his father, "Yeh Dr. Bones, you should rest your ankle. Daddy makes good dinner."

Double-teamed, she pouted and sat on the edge of the recliner, looking into the fire he had started and distracted with the fire he had started within her. _Maybe it'll be better if he just goes outside, then I can get my thoughts in order, and not want to just kiss him. _She looked up into his eyes and caught a glimpse of the tenderness he was trying to keep in check. "Ok, Booth I'll make it easy for you now and sit. But later we'll hash this out."

_What the? Hash this out? Hash what out? Hash? Ok Bones, now you're scaring me. _Another glance showed her reaching for the laptop from the coffee table. _She's really serious. Okay Bones, we'll play it your way. Which is my way. Whatever. It's done well for us in the past. But soon...soon...I'm getting tired of this later crap. _Making his way over to Parker he grabbed his coat. _But it's not like this is a conversation we can just have with Parker sitting next to us. It has to wait til later. _He pulled his gloves on and grabbed his camping knife, with that they were bundled and out the door to get sticks.


	28. Chapter 28 Fast Asleep

A/N - Ok, here's an update on this one:-) Hopefully you got a chance to check out 'Interview' as well. I'm going to get some more up on both stories this weekend. But for now, here's # 28! I promise we're not far from "the talk"!! R&R!

Chapter 28 Fast Asleep

She sat in the recliner, staring at her blank screen, ironically cursing her cursor. Every time she started to type her mind flipped to Booth, their upcoming conversation and then on to every other imaginable avenue except her book. _Are we really going to have this conversation? He has to address what I've said. Ha. Wait till he opens his present, I can't wait to see his face. It's difficult having Parker up here, there are so many moments that could have gone differently, but I'm glad he's here. If he weren't here I would have had to entertain Booth all by myself. Oh the thought. _She stared into the fire, wondering how they had gotten from 'just partners' to the possibility of being 'partners'. The thought made her grin like an idiot.

_Who would have thought when he had me detained at the airport that we would ever really respect and trust each other half as much as we do now...All the fighting, all the tension, sexual or not. Tessa breaking up with him. Meeting David. Him sleeping with Cam. And in the midst of all those things, we had times that I wouldn't trade for the world. The cemetery when he shared about his sniper experiences. His being there for me when we found my mom. His reassurance of my identity. Jasper. Epps. _She shivered.

_Ok that one I wouldn't mind forgetting. Kenton. _She paused, remembering. _I think that's when it really started. I knew all along that he was a great guy, but when he broke out of the hospital to come after me in Hodgins' 'toy car'. That really got me. And I've never felt so safe as when he pulled me down into his arms. Gravedigger was when I started admitting it myself. After the first couple thoughts, there was no going back. And everytime we have a child's case, I know he takes it hard. I know he just wants to hold his son. And so many times he can't so instead he comes to me. Vegas. He was never more male, and I was so turned on by it, even though I never wanted to admit it. I could have backed him up against a wall without a moment's thought after that fight. Too bad we had to make that arrest. And that dress! I thought he was nuts, but I have never felt more seductive and powerful then when I walked out of the bathroom and saw his reaction to the dress he had bought for me. He makes me feel like a woman, he sees through my facade, sees past the scientist, gets past my walls. And he just is...Booth. _

Having gone through all her thoughts, and not getting one word of her chapter typed, Temperance Brennan fell asleep, lulled by the warmth and crackle of the fire coupled with calming thoughts of her partner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ok Bones, I'm gonna start dinner and -" Booth had stomped in the door hoping that she had followed his instructions to stay put. As he walked into the kitchen peering across to the living room he realized he needn't have worried. _She fell asleep. She's had a long day. _Walking over he pulled the woolen blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around her. She stirred slightly as he brushed some hair from her face, his fingers lingering behind her ear. "Oh Seeley," she sighed. Booth smiled. _She's so peaceful. And she just said my name in her sleep. She just whispered my name, my real name. It never sounded half as sweet coming from anyone else. _His chest tightened at the thought.

He glanced up as Parker tiptoed to her other side his hands stifling a giggle. "Daddy is she asleep?" He whispered.

"Yeh Bud, she's asleep, how about we start dinner and then wake her up." Just the thought of disturbing her caused him to scowl, but he knew she would be mad if he let her sleep through dinner. _Plus then she'd miss my last surprise and we'd never get to have our talk. On the other hand, she is injured and could probably use the rest. _He glanced at the clock and made a mental note to give her motrin as soon as she woke up. _Oh the dilhemma of it all._

He went into the kitchen and silently began to cook dinner. After starting water for rice and tossing the beef cubes in a skillet, he got the frozen broccoli and snow peas from the freezer. Then he collected soy sauce from the cabinet and ground ginger from the fridge. This was a meal Parker would eat too, so he didn't have to make an alternative. He poured the soy and ground ginger into a bowl and handed it to Parker to mix with a baby whisk as he perched on the counter by the sink. No words were spoken lest they disturb Dr. Bones, and the one time Booth had started to whisper something he received a meaningful glare from his son. Adding the veggies to the skillet he pondered the talk. _We've both been denying our feelings for so long. Now that I've had time to process everything she said I just want to kiss her and hold her. _He smiled at the thought. _We can do this. We should go slow. We have all the time in the world to be together, but only one chance to enjoy the beginning. _He glanced across the counter to where Bones was sleeping with a smilie still playing on his lips_. A beginning. Building on what we already have, but in a whole new way. Yeh, I like that idea._


	29. Chapter 29 Dinner & Dessert

Chapter 29

Brennan woke slowly to the dull ache of her sprained ankle and the wonderful smell of dinner cooking. She lingered in the darkness a bit before opening her eyes to the sight of Parker standing right in front of her, concentrating. _Like he was willing me to wake up_. When he realized she was awake he grinned.

"Daddy, we can eat now, Dr. Bones is awake!" He scampered off into the kitchen and returned with a small glass of water and motrin courtesy of Booth. Placing the glass on the end table he handed her the two pills and waited while she took a couple swallows. Then he returned to the kitchen with the glass.

As she moved the blanket to the side and tried to stand Booth appeared at her side to whisk her into his arms and carry her to the table, ignoring her grunts of protest. "Booth." Sigh. "Really." Grunt. "I can get to the table." Sigh. "I promise." She insisted, squirming in his arms.

"Bones, I could feel the whole house shaking earlier and I would bet it was because you were trying to hop around. I am not even going to speculate as to how you got to the tub but I'm sure it involved being a lot closer to the floor than usual." At her glare he smiled innocently quirking an eyebrow, knowing he was right. "So just stop and let me do this. It's no trouble except when you constantly squirm like an eager puppy. So stop." He looked down at her and she could see his smiling eyes. _He's enjoying this! Ok well if you're honest, so are you. Didn't you just decide not to pretend anymore that you don't care? Just let it be and enjoy that he's doing this for you and saving you the pain and aggravation of crawling to the table. _That decided she stopped squirming and leaned against his shoulder for the last two steps to the table.

"What Bones? Finally realized that it's nice to have a hunky stud carry you to the dinner table?" He snickered as she playfully smacked at him.

"No Booth, just done pretending that I don't care about the particular hunky stud that's carrying me the table. Thank you." Looking up into his eyes as he put her down on her chair her expression told him she was dead serious. She swung her legs under the table and winked at Parker who giggled. Booth cleared his throat with a smile, refilled her water glass, then placed it in front of her as he sat down to her left.

Folding their hands and closing their eyes, they listened as Parker offered his prayer and then the three of them began to eat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Booth had cleared the last remnants of dinner from the table he rubbed his hands together. "And now for dessert!" He fumbled in the bottom of the fridge for a moment before pulling two things from the vegetable drawer and placing them on the table. One was a plate containing cupcakes iced in pink and red with heart sprinkles and the other was a strawberry-rhubarb pie.

Parker squealed with delight, "Valentine's cupcakes! And pie!!"

Brennan smiled, her eyes misting a bit as she looked at Booth, "You just keep coming with the surprises. My favorite scents, my favorite flowers, my favorite wine, my favorite pie. You spoil me!"

"I'm glad you like it Bones. You are so worth all of it. We are so happy to have you up here with us for the weekend. Right Parker?" He looked to his son who immediately added, "Yeh Dr. Bones, it's fun having you up here for Heart Day!!" Pulling a knife from the drawer and red paper plates from the cabinet he cut the pie and gave Brennan a piece. Giggling at Parker with pink icing on his nose, she thanked him and took a bite.

"MMMMMMmmmm. Oh Booth, this is sooooo good! Where did you get this from? I'm never going back to my bakery!"

Booth blushed and mumbled under his breath. _Oh Crap._ "Excuse me, what was that?" Brennan asked.

Clearing his throat , his cheeks flaming red Booth responded more clearly. "I made it Thursday night after you called." He took a piece for himself and sat down to eat.

"Are you serious? You made this?" As he started to look even more uncomfortable, Brennan just couldn't resist a little teasing. "You clean, you cook, you bake, and you chop wood and build fires…So tell me Seeley Booth what other talents are you hiding?" _Did she just?--Bones is being flirty! _She paused for effect and waited until he looked up at her with flashing eyes, then said "Do you crochet too?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That's it. There's only one way to get her to shut up on this and that comment went a little too far. Too late she saw his eyes darken and his hand dart out. He braced his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. "Booth!" She gasped in surprise. To heck with it all

Totally disregarding Parker's presence he leaned into her and caressed her lips with his own. So sweet. That one soft touch released a torrent of emotions in both of them. He continued, tenderly nipping a trail of soft kisses across her jaw to her ear. "Bones," he whispered.

"Hmmm." She replied half paying attention to his words, but mostly relishing the feel of his breath as it washed over her. I could listen to him all night long. Who am I kidding I could kiss him all night long too. She shivered.

"I'm glad you decided to stop pretending," he whispered, then sighing he pulled back and regained his composure. He glanced over at Parker who was giggling uncontrollably. "What are you laughing at Bud?"

"You --think -- Dr. Bones is -- wonderful -- Daddy." He stated in between giggles. "You kissed her," Parker peered over at Brennan and caught her smile, "and she liked it."

Brennan blushed and Booth couldn't resist one last comment. Winking at Parker he looked at Brennan and said, "That was barely a kiss, wait till I get her alone later." Brennan ducked her head and refused to meet his gaze, focusing instead on her pie. "And no, I do not crochet." Laughing he got up from the table and strode to his bedroom. He returned a moment later with presents. "Ok so who wants to open first!?"


	30. Chapter 30 Presents

A/N - Ok guys - first off, I just reposted chapter 29 with a final scene. It's big, so don't read this part without reading that one first or you'll be a bit lost. I've been working on this all day. Yeh my boss wouldn't be happy, but hey anything for my readers. This one is also a little longer, so enjoy! R&R!!!

Chapter 30 Presents

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. "This weekend is my present, both of those had better be for Parker."

Grinning wildly he responded, "Not a chance Bones! I got you something very special!" _And I hope I get to play with it too! _"You've been wanting one forever." He handed her the smaller box. "Don't shake it!" He warned. "Maybe Parker should go first." He handed the bigger box to Parker, who was wriggling with excitement.

He immediately began to rip off the paper, ignoring the card on top. As the card and paper went flying Brennan got up and grabbed her presents from the counter. The flurry had stopped when she turned around and Parker was holding a plain brown box covered with shipping tape. She placed her presents on the table and stooped to pick up his card from the floor.

"I think that's your father's way of saying open the card first." Handing him the card she sat back down. Tearing it open Parker got even more excited..

"There's a dog on it!" He began to sound out the greeting. "Happy Valentine's Day to someone who makes my tail wag!" He looked over at Booth, the elder managed to keep a straight face, but Brennan could see his eyes were smiling. _He's just as excited as Parker. I wonder what it is…Oh wait! I remember this conversation! _As realization dawned she smiled slowly.

Parker opened the card to read Booth's scrawl, 'You'll have to help me pick.' was all that was written. A long, high pitched, 5-year old squeal filled the cabin, causing both adults to cover their ears and start laughing. "We're getting a puppy!?!"

"Well Bud, maybe not a puppy, but we're gonna go to a shelter and get a dog," Booth said, smiling broadly as he was pounced upon by his small son. He pulled the box toward him, reaching also for a knife. Opening the box he pulled out two dog bowls, a collar, a leash and some random dog toys. Brennan could tell he wasn't planning for a Chihuahua, _He definitely wants a big dog. Nothing foo-foo. Did I just think foo-foo?? Nothing about Booth is foo-foo!_

Turning to Brennan, Booth said, "Ok Bones, your turn."

She objected. "How about Parker opens my present too and then we get him into bed? It's getting late!" She indicated the clock glowing in the corner showing 9:37.

Taking her lead Booth nodded. _She wants to open our presents alone. _"Ok Bud, Dr. Bones is right, it's getting late. How about you open your present from her and then we'll get you tucked in?"

"But daaaadddd…" Parker whined "I wanna see her face when she opens her box…"

"Ok, she can open her box and then you are going to brush your teeth and go to bed, no complaining. Deal?" He held his hand out and Parker shook it, "Deal."

"Alright Bones, you're up, open yours. No worries." Booth smiled reassuringly at her

She shook her head, "No, Parker has to open his present from me before I open mine," she insisted. Growling in frustration Booth grabbed the box and handed it to Parker. _It's like she's afraid of her damn present! It's not going to bite her! _He looked down at the box Parker was now holding. "Open the card first," he prompted.

On the outside was a skeleton, drawn to be anatomically correct. _Angela must have done it for her. _In bold letters it said, "No Bones about it…" Parker giggled, then on the inside Booth read, "I want you to be my Valentine." He read her script from the bottom out loud to Parker, "Something not to scientific because your dad would strangle me. But I think you'll enjoy it! Love, Dr. Bones." Looking up Booth caught her biting her bottom lip. _Bones, he'll like whatever you got him. _Parker tore through the silver and red heart paper to reveal a national geographic planetarium.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, studying the box. Booth smiled, _not too squinty Bones, pretty cool actually. _"Daddy it shines the sky on the ceiling and you can find the cons- constal – "

"Constellations," Brennan threw him a smile. "And you can set it up to shift across the ceiling like the night sky. The manual shows you all the constellations and tells you some of the stories behind them according to ancient myths."

"We'll have to set it up at home tomorrow and check it out. K Bud?" Booth rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "ok Bones, your turn now."

Brennan eyed her box anxiously. "Go on Dr. Bones," Parker encouraged. "Open it!"

She looked at Booth and carefully opened the card. On the cover were rose petals & candlelight. "Happy Valentine's Day to Someone Special." She glanced at Booth his face was unreadable as she opened the card. She read Booth's scrawl out loud to Parker, "My life would never be the same without you. To my partner and friend, Happy Valentine's Day. Booth" She smiled over at him as she put the card on the table and brushed her hand over his, squeezing it gently. Then she turned her attention to the box in her lap. "I wonder what it is. Parker do you know what it is?" The younger Booth just giggled and told her to "open it already". She carefully opened each flap and took the box out, her brows knit together in a slight scowl. "Spyder VSX? Booth?" She flipped the box over and saw another envelope, opening it she saw a certificate for paintballing at Blue Mountain. She looked up at him. "Paintballing? And a paintball gun? You got me a gun?"

Her reaction to his gift flustered him so he haltingly began to explain. "Well - uh Bones, you see." Sigh. "I can't get you a - ya know - real gun, so I thought this was - um - the next best thing." _Why is this so hard? "_And I thought you might enjoy another weekend up here and we could got paintballing, maybe Angela and Hodgins would like to come. It was just a thought. But if you don't like it, I'll be happy to keep that puppy for myself."

"But you're getting a puppy, you gave me a paintball gun." Brennan said confused.

"I meant the gun Bones, it was a figure of speech." He smiled as she closed both hands around the box.

"No! I like the gun, and I'd love to come back up here for another weekend to go paintballing. Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "For everything."

Presents done Booth turned his attention to Parker. "Okay Bud, time for you to go wash up, then I'll come and tuck you in, okay?" Parker scampered off to brush his teeth, and Booth gathered the presents up to take them back to the bedroom. "I'll open my present when I come back. Do you want me to make some tea and we can sit by the fire?" She nodded. "Oh and you should probably take a double dose of the motrin so your ankle doesn't wake you up later." He filled a glass with water and gave her the motrin bottle. "Now you stay there while I tuck him in, I'll come get you and take you to the couch." _Well, that almost sounded dirty, _he thought as he made his way back to the bedroom. _Now we get to have some time to ourselves,_ he chuckled remembering his comment to Parker earlier about the kiss._ Oh yeh, this is gonna be a great end to my Valentine's day!_ Parker climbed into the big bed and Booth tucked the blankets around him and kissed his forehead. "G'night Bud, sweet dreams!"


	31. Chapter 31 Tea Time

A/N - First off, Thank you for your patience. I know this is sooo short, but I wanted to end the chapter there. I am already typing Chapter 32. R&R!

Chapter 31 Tea Time

Booth took a deep breath and made his way back to the kitchen where Bones was waiting patiently. _Here goes nothing. _He took the kettle off the stove, filled it with water and then replaced it, starting the burner. Turning to face Brennan he caught her gaze. He could read her eyes like book. _She's anxious, excited, happy, yet scared. I can fix that I think. _He picked her up out of her chair and pulled her close. "C'mon Bones, let's get you settled." Striding across the room, he bent to place her down on the couch. Instead of letting go, she snuggled deeper into his chest and tightened her arms around his neck

"Sit with me." She said simply, he complied and sat down, settling her in his lap. They sat like that for a while just staring into the dancing flames of the fire, until the shrill whistle of the kettle forced Booth to place her on the couch so he could go make their tea. He did so very reluctantly, not wanting to leave the feeling of having her just be still with him. He made short work of the tea; quickly carrying two steaming mugs back out to where she sat on the couch. Handing her one mug, he sat down close to her and placed his mug on the coffee table.

She turned to look at him and caught her breath at the sheer emotion she saw in his eyes. _Mine probably look about the same. _She opened her mouth to speak, though unsure of exactly what to say and he closed the distance between them before she could think of something. His lips danced across hers tenderly, encouraging her participation. As she opened her mouth to him his arm slipped around her shoulders and the other her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her arms snaked up around his neck and she buried her hands in his hair. Letting out a soft moan, she pulled away to catch her breath, her hands traveling down his arms and pulling his hands to rest between them in her lap.

"You need to open your present." She said.

He smirked, "Are you sure you want me to get off this couch?"

Pushing him gently she said, "There's time for all this later, I want you to open your present." He rose slowly and grabbed the envelope and card off of the counter.

"What is it?" He asked, grinning at its weight.

"You'll have to open it and find out."

He looked down at the thin red envelope, his name written boldly in silver script on the front. He slit open the back with his finger and glanced at her as he pulled the card out.

"Before or after this weekend?" He asked suddenly.

She caught his meaning, "before, but it wouldn't have made a difference."

Looking down at the card in his hand he read the words out loud. "Precious things are very few…" Opening it he read the rest, "I guess that's why there's just one you." Below in her writing were two words. "Thank you." He flipped it over and looked up at her, "What no signature?"

Smiling she cupped her hand to his cheek, "No Need."

_Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for sharing yours. Thank you for being you. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for bringing me to life. _She had wanted to say all those things and more, but didn't think that they needed to be written. Watching as he opened the card and read the simple note again she caught his chin between her fingers and forced him to look into her eyes, willing him to see everything he needed. After another moment he nodded slightly and pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around her.

"You're welcome," was all he said.


	32. Chapter 32 The Present

A/N - I know these last two have been somewhat short! They just seemed to be that way. I hope you enjoyed!! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers! You make this time well spent! Let me know what you think! R&R!

Chapter 32 The Present

A few minutes later, Booth shifted. Reaching around her he picked the larger envelope off the table. "So then Bones, What is this?"

"You'll have to open it and see." She said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"No distracting me, I am opening this." He popped the clasp on the back and flipped it open. "There's nothing written on the front, Bones. No clue for me?"

"It's something you've always wanted." She replied, mimicking his words from earlier.

He slid the contents out into his hand. _An inch-thick stack of white paper, and a cd?_ "Yeh Bones, I've always wanted copy paper and a cd." He smirked.

Feigning hurt she responded, "Fine Booth, then just give it back to me. I'll get you something else."

"Oh no, I know you, I just have to dig a little deeper." He picked up the cd and flipped it over to read the title. "In the Beginning? Bones, I didn't think you'd be the type to get me something biblical." Placing the cd back down onto the table he turned his attention to the paper. Lifting the first blank sheet he spied four lines in the center of the page. Looking closer he saw that it was a dedication. "Bones this is the dedication of your new book."

Clearing his throat he read it aloud, "In the Beginning is dedicated to my wonderful family, Miss Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Dr. Zach Addy,. Thank you for your support throughout all the time that I have known you. You bring the world to me, and in so doing bring me to life." He glanced over at her, his eyes misting, "Family huh?"

"Yeh, family. I was thinking of maybe adding Parker in there too. Do you think that'd be okay?" Her brow creased with worry, as she thought of his young son.

"I think he'd love it Bones." He read the dedication over again, drawing her into his lap. She relaxed visibly and nestled deeper into him. Flipping through a few more pages he saw some of the cover art that had been drawn, he looked down at her, puzzled.

"I thought maybe you could help me pick which one we should use. I mean ultimately my editor decides, but I usually like to make a suggestion or two. The book is about the beginning of my character's career. The obstacles she had to overcome to make it in her field and become the best, it's a prequel of sorts. My agent said prequels are big right now…" Booth was a world away, _in the beginning, we're in the beginning. We're just beginning our relationship and we have obstacle to overcome, but I know that every single one will be worth it._

Turning his focus back to Brennan he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Bones. This means a lot. Is that cd a copy of your book?"

She nodded, "Well you've always wanted to read it before everyone else, so when I was thinking of what to get you, I thought this would be something you'd enjoy." A slow smile made its way across his face. He slid Brennan so that she was lying across his lap, resting against the arm of the couch.

"You know Bones, this weekend is sort of a beginning for us. This 'thing' that we're finally acknowledging…It's a new beginning in our relationship. I know we both are wary of the outcome. But I think as long as we communicate and trust each other we'll transition just fine into this new phase." His face was now mere centimeters from hers and his next words were said against her lips. "What do you say Bones - Be with me?"

Her answer was a sweet kiss as she entwined her fingers with his as they rested on the couch, her other hand again found a resting place, tangled in his hair. "There's no other place I'd rather be, Booth. Than with you."

Sighing they shifted on the couch so that they were both lying on the couch facing the fire, which had long since been reduced to glowing embers. Booths arms wrapped around Brennan, her hands resting over his. An hour later Booth got up and tucked a sleeping Brennan into her bed before joining Parker across the hall.


	33. Chapter 33 The Morning After

A/N - Sorry for the delay everyone!! This is drawing to a close...I promise to be working on the sequel...I'm also going to try to wrap up Interview in a few chapters as well. Life is catching up to me! Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 33 The Morning After

Brennan woke up slowly, something wasn't right...She looked over at the clock 4:30am, _Why did I wake up?_ She then became aware of a warm blob snuggled up to her back, she rolled over to find Parker in his dinosaur pajamas curled in a ball against her.

"Parker? Is everything ok? Why aren't you in with your dad?"

He opened one eye and placed his hands on either side of her face to pull her closer. "Daddy is snoring too loud." He whispered conspiratorially.

Brennan giggled. _Booth snores? Oh this should be good. _She gave in to her curiosity and wriggled off the bed, limping across the hall to listen. Sure enough, as if on cue a loud snore followed by a mumble came from within. _HA. That's a good one! _Having investigated, she climbed back into bed and cuddled up to Parker. "Ok Parker, let's go back to sleep." He snuggled into her back again and did just that.

Booth woke up in his bed alone, distinctly missing the warmth of his son. _He must be out playing his Gameboy. I should go start breakfast. _He stumbled sleepily out of bed and up the hall looking for his son. _Hmmmm. Where is he? Don't panic, he's here somewhere he knows better than to go outside without you or Bones. Bones! _Booth turned to peek into the bedroom across the hall. His face softened at the sight before him. Brennan and Parker had shifted in their sleep; Brennan was now sleeping curled around Parker with her arms wrapped around his middle. Not wanting to disturb them, Booth made his way into the kitchen to make some tea and start breakfast. He glanced at the clock over the stove, _8am, perfect timing!. Now let's see, I think pancakes should be good…Hmmm Scrapple…maybe some fruit? Yeh, that sounds good!_ He silently pulled ingredients from everywhere and began to mix the batter while heating a skillet and the griddle on the stove. He placed some cut up fruit in a bowl on the table. The delicious smells of breakfast soon filled the air and Booth put the kettle on to make tea, anticipating his "family's" arrival.

In the bedroom, Parker woke up first. He wiggled against Brennan trying to get free from her grasp, his efforts only succeeded in making her hold him tighter. Seeing as that wasn't working he flipped over to face her, poking her in the ribs with his elbow. "Dr. Bones!" He said, not wanting to shout and startle her. "Dr. Bones, wake up! Daddy is making breakfast!" He poked her again and was rewarded with a soft moan and the opening of one blue eye.

Stretching her arms over her head she said, "Parker! What time is it??!"

"I don't know Dr. Bones, but I smell breakfast!" Now free from her grasp he scuttled off the bed and out the door, leaving her to follow at a slower pace. She moved slowly to the wardrobe testing her ankle; then pulled out a large fleece to wear over her t-shirt. Grabbing her toothbrush and comb she moved to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a ponytail she splashed cold water onto her face and smiled into the mirror recalling his words from last night. _'Be with me.' No more pretending, no more games, no more restraint._ At that thought her smile grew…I_ can kiss him. I can kiss Seeley Booth, and he'll kiss me back_. She sighed. _What the hell took us so long??_ She shook her head. _Don't look back, look forward._ She returned to her room and placed her toiletries on the dresser then made her way into the kitchen.

Booth perked up at the sound of her door closing. Flipping the pancakes he smiled as her hands circled his waist and she pressed a soft kiss into his neck. Everything is ok. He turned in her arms and kissed her tenderly, pulling on her ponytail. "Morning Bones," he growled, "I guess your ankle is feeling better today?"

"Yeh, I can put some weight on it today. I'm still going to take some motrin though." She reached past him to open the cabinet and he couldn't resist tickling the small expanse of bare skin she exposed by raising her arm. "Booth!" She exclaimed, quickly pulling her arm against her side. "C'mon! That's not fair!"

"Yeh Daddy, Dr. Bones is hurted. It's not nice to tickle her before she gets her medicine." Parker chastised from across the kitchen.

"Ok, ok, but I reserve the right to tickle both of you later." He rested his hands loosely on Brennan's hips as she reached for the bottle again, this time successfully. "Especially you Bud, you left me last night! I woke up all alone!"

"You were snoring Daddy! I couldn't sleep, so I left to sleep with Dr. Bones, she's quieter." The five year old explained logically.

Crossing his arms across his chest Booth leaned against the counter defiantly. "I do NOT snore."

"Yes you do Daddy, ask Dr. Bones, she got up to hear you!" Parker pointed excitedly at Brennan who had just settled into the seat across from him. _Damn._

"Bones?! Is he right? Do I snore?"

Brennan bit her lower lip and nodded her head, "you also mumble things in your sleep…" she said quietly.

"Mumble things? What do I mumble?" Booth asked incredulously.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear it clearly through the door, but you definitely do snore." She grinned wickedly and licked her lips. "Maybe next time we come up I can let you know what you mumble about." Her gaze went past him to the stove, "Booth! I think the food is done!" _Next time._

Turning his attention back to breakfast Booth quickly removed the scrapple and pancakes and placed them on a plate. "Only slightly black," he mumbled pouring out more pancakes and turning off the skillet. "Here you guys get started, this is the last batch." He placed the platter with pancakes and scrapple on the table beside the fruit he had cut up. "Dig in."


	34. Chapter 34 Smores

Chapter 34 Smores!

Breakfast seemed to pass quickly, Brennan and Booth stealing glances and smiling at one another. Parker wasn't looking forward to school on Monday, he wanted to stay longer. As the threesome was finishing up breakfast they heard a rumble outside. Parker ran to the window to see what it was.

"Daddy! Mr. Lou is here with his tractor, he's plowing the snow!!"

"Oh good!" Booth said as he cleared the dishes, "I was going to call him when we finished eating, perfect timing." Turning on the faucet he began to wash the breakfast dishes. "Bones, why don't you and Parker start a fire, we never made smores the other night and it's tradition that we always make at least one batch while we're up here. The stuff is in the bag on the counter by the fridge."

_Start a fire? He wants me to start a fire._ She furrowed her brow, trying to remember a time when she had ever had to actually start a fire._ I can do this, how hard can it be? I did listen in on his lesson to Parker the yesterday. _She walked around to the fireplace and pulled out some small sticks…_Firestarter, that's what he used where is it?_ Glancing up she saw Parker holding something out to her. _Ah, firestarter!_

"Thanks Parker! Ok now where are the matches?"

Looking around she didn't see anything resembling a pack of matches. Something came flying threw the air and Parker cried out a warning a second too late. "OW!" Brennan said rubbing the back of her head. "BOOTH!"

He grinned at her from the kitchen sink, "Sorry Bones, they were up here."

"You're gonna pay for that little stunt." Mumbling more to herself she said, "Hit me in the head with the matches. Agent my butt. UGH."

She lit a match and held it to the firestarter and kindling she had in the center of the hearth. It caught slowly and flames began to dance. Parker clapped in delight, "Good job Dr. Bones, just like Daddy!"

She smiled to herself. _See, I can do this._ She added a few more small branches and her smile faded. "Booth?" she called, confused. "There's smoke everywhere!"

"I can see that," he said coming in from the kitchen. Indeed her fire had caught and black smoke was billowing out into the living room. Chuckling, he reached for the chain hanging down on the right side of the fireplace and gave it a firm tug. Immediately the smoke began to flow up the chimney. "You forgot to open the flue, Bones, no big deal." He made his way back to the sink, "I'm almost done in here."

"Right, the flue." She muttered reaching for a few larger sticks to throw on before adding a log on top. The flames hungrily devoured them, getting higher and higher. She sat back Indian style and closed her eyes, smiling as Parker climbed into her lap, the warmth from the fire washing over them.

Booth glanced up from the dishes and the sight stilled his hands. _I am the luckiest man in the world! I wish I could get a picture of that!_ Suddenly he reached for his phone,_ I do have a camera!_ Click. He looked down at the screen, his eyes suddenly moist at the image of Brennan holding his son. _My two favorite people! She is so good to him, I couldn't ask for any more than she has given this weekend._ He sighed softly and dipped his hands back into the soapy water to find his sponge, as a knock sounded at the door.

Turning from the sink he saw Lou's smiling face through the window. Opening the door, he said, "Hey Lou! Thank you so much. Can I get you some tea? Hot cocoa?"

Nodding Lou said, "tea would be great, Seeley. Man, its cold out there!"

"So do have a total for me for the groceries so I can give you a check while you're here?" Booth queried.

"A hundred and we'll call it even. " Lou replied, "Lin was quite happy when you asked for flowers and Jasmine bath wash. She wanted to come over and meet your partner, but the snow is just too high right now. Maybe next time you guys could come over for dinner?"

Booth pulled a blank check from his wallet, writing it out for $150. "I know you spent more than a hundred Lou, and I appreciate you getting everything set up for me and plowing us out."

"But Seeley, really it's not necessary. You would do the same for me!" Lou argued.

Booth stood his ground as he heard movement in the living room. "No Lou, I really appreciate it. Go in and sit by the fire with Parker and Bones, I'll bring the tea in a minute." Turning toward the stove to grab the kettle he called, "Bones do want tea? Parker how about hot cocoa?" Two voices chimed in from the other room, "Yes please!"

"We were just getting ready to make smores Mr. Lou!" Parker exclaimed, "Dr. Bones has never made smores before, so I have to teach her." He reached into the bag and pulled out the marshmallows. Opening the package he put two marshmallows on the end of the stick he had grabbed from the corner by the couch. "See Dr. Bones, if I put two on the stick, I can make two smores one for you and one for me." He held the stick out toward the fire which had died down a bit.

"Don't let the marshmallows touch the coals Bud." Booth said coming to join them. "I put water on it'll be ready in a minute." Picking up another stick he put two marshmallows on his as well. "Bones, could you open a pack of graham crackers and break a couple in half?" He watched as she moved to the couch, opened the box and pulled out a pack, hiding a smile as she broke one lengthwise in half. "Hey Bones, break it in half the other way, so the chocolate can go on too." For the second time that morning she furrowed her brow. _I can't even break the stupid cracker right! What am I doing!? First the flue and now the cracker! I'm a mess!_

Seeing her confusion, Booth handed his stick off to Lou, and went to help her. Taking a cracker from the pack he broke it crosswise so he had two squares. Then he brushed his hand down her arm and reached across her for the chocolate. Opening the brown wrapping and silver paper, he broke off a couple squares and put it on one of his cracker pieces. Leaning into her he held up the two pieces, "See Bones? like this." With that he brushed his lips against hers briefly. _Damn this man!_

Parker came running back his marshmallows barely hanging on the stick. "Mine are ready Daddy!" Booth took the two sections he had in his hands and captured one marshmallow while Brennan quickly followed his lead and broke another graham cracker, added chocolate then caught the second as it was just about to fall on the floor.

"See Dr. Bones, you gotta squish it together and the chocolate melts and then you bite it." He took a bite enthusiastically and marshmallow oozed out the sides falling onto his chin. Brennan couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture he created. Parker gestured to the smore she held in her hand. "Yaour teurwn," he said around his mouthful. Brennan lifted hers gingerly to her mouth as Lou turned from the fire with the second batch for him and Booth. Nibbling at it, not wanting to make a mess, she said "Yeh Parker this is good."

"C'mon Bones! Bite the thing! What are you afraid of getting messy? You jump into mud pits all the time to play with skeletons but you're afraid of a little marshmallow?!" Booth taunted. _He's incorrigible!!! Like a little kid! I can't wait to get home and have some space!!!_

She turned to Booth with a smile and stuck her tongue out like a 2 year old, then smushed the smore right into his shocked face.

A/N - Obviously I've found something more to write...This is not the end, look for an update after the holiday!!! R&R!


	35. Chapter 35 Snowed In

**Hey Guys! I'm back!! Thank you so much for all of your encouragement!!!! Here's your loooooonnnnggg awaited next chapter.**

**Again, I own nothing...**

Parker was giggling uncontrollably and Lou was staring in silent shock, as Booth, his face now covered in marshmellow and chocolate, lifted a finger and ran it along his jaw, collecting smore. Smiling evilly at Brennan he muttered, "Oh no you didn't! All's fair!" and smeared it on her nose. Lou's bellow joined in with Parker, along with Booth and Brennan who began to laugh as well until they heard Booth's cell phone ring shrilly. _Always something to ruin the moment._

"Booth...Hi Rebecca...Yeh ...Snowed in? Really?...Wow...Sure, no problem. I'd better call work too. Hmmmm. Ok, I think he'll be excited...Yep, we're having a great time. How's the skiing? Great, glad you're having a good time too. Yeh I'll call and find out. Sounds good, thanks for calling. Bye." Booth turned to find 3 pairs of curious eyes peering in his direction. "Well, um. It seems that Rebecca is snowed in, all the flights to DC got cancelled because they declared a state of emergency due to the foot of snow that got dumped on them the past 3 days. So.."

Parker began to bounce.

"YAY! Daddy does that mean we get to stay???"

Brennan's forehead creased.

"Wait, what?? They declared a state of emergency? What about the lab?"

"Bones, I'm sure the lab is just fine, snow covered, but fine just the same. But a state of emergency means that only authorized vehicles will be allowed on the roads. And it'll be near impossible to get into or out of the city, no matter what your mode of transportation. Bud, I'm not sure if we'll be staying here, Mr. Lou was kind enough to dig us out. And Daddy might have to go into work." Booth ran a hand down his face and through his hair then grimaced. _Crap, marshmellow._ "Let's just sit tight while I make a couple calls and see what's going on." Moving to his bathroom he pulled the chocolate smeared shirt over his head and threw it in the laundry pile, then began dialing while running warm water over a washcloth to rid his face of smore.

Parker turned to Lou, pouting, as Brennan began picking chocolate goo off her nose and fumbling for her phone. "Mr. Lou? Can you undig us out? I don't want to go home yet."

"Well Parker, I'll tell you what. Either way we have time to make another round of smores." Lou gestured to the marshmellow bag and the sticks leaning against the table, "Let's do what we can while they figure things out."

Parker grinned, "Ok Mr. Lou! At least we get to have some fun!"

Back in his room Booth was wiping his face deep in thought as he pondered his reflection in the mirror. _Another night. We probably have another night! What can we do? Maybe she has more games...or maybe I can wear Parker out and put him to bed early. No, that's not fair. Hmmm. We never did make a snow man, now there's a good idea. _He grinned. _Ok back to the phone call to Cullen to see what's going on. _"Cullen. Booth here. So what's the story? I hear you guys got dumped on..."

Pacing the living room, Brennan listened to the introduction message at the Jeffersonian and quickly dialed 15 to reach Dr. Goodman's office. "_You have reached the desk of.." _Groaning in frustration she snapped the phone shut. _Angela, call Angela. Damn, Angela won't be able to get back from the spa either. Not that she and Hodgins will try that hard to get back to DC anyway they're having a good time relaxing and being in love...Wait a second...We're having fun up here, there's no reason to rush back. Why am I in a hurry to go back to normal, when obviously we're both enjoying the beginnings of this...this -- being together. We should enjoy the time we have. _She placed the phone on the counter and smiled at Parker and Lou making smores in the fireplace as she passed on her way back to find Booth.

Hearing him in the bathroom she made her way to the door, pausing to knock softly, she then pushed it open to reveal the broad back of a frustrated shirtless Booth on the other side, talking into his phone and gesturing wildly to no one. "But Sir, it's really no problem. I can certainly-" After a pause to admire the firm planes of his back Brennan's hand reached out of it's own accord and she lightly ran a finger down the side of his neck. Booth raised a shoulder as if to rub off an offending itch. Brennan stifled a giggle, then reached out both hands and ran her nails down his spine. Booth spun quickly and dropped the phone with a clatter. "Bones" he hissed in a whisper, "What are you...Ohhhh" He moaned as she spun him back around and began kneading his tense shoulders. He reached his arm down and searched blindly for the phone. Locating it, he lifted the phone to his ear relieved that he could hear Cullen still ranting about unmanageable agents who just wouldn't take an extra day off. "Sir, yes sir - no sir, that's fine. As long as you don't need me...I'll see you Wednesday morning Sir. Goodbye." He clicked the phone shut and dropped his head as she began to rub his neck, then he placed the phone on the counter. "Bones...Why didn't I know you could do this before?"

She smirked, "Do what before?"

"This this, unghhh..." He moaned again as her hands swept skillfully over aching knotty muscles. _He's so easy, if I had known it would be this easy I would have done this sooner. Wait would I really? Nahhhh. But now...Maybe he'll let me drive..._

"Booth, you really should take a hot shower and just let the water pound into you. It would get rid of so much of this tension." _Oh if she only knew..._

He lifted her arm and turned to face her, tightening his grip to pull her closer. Looking down his eyes were drawn irresistably to her lips, and he lowered his head to taste them. After a few seconds she placed a hand on his chest and pushed away. He quirked an eyebrow at her frown. "Booth, Parker is still out with Lou. We can't stay in here. There's time for this later." He raised her hand up and kissed her inner palm gently.

"Okay, we're done. For now, but later..." He grinned and brushed past her to grab an FBI shirt from his drawer. "Later, Parker will be in bed and then...Then you can't use him as your excuse." Brennan walked out of the bathroom and leaned over his shoulder as he checked once more to make sure he had gotten all the marshmellow off his face.

In a husky whisper she said, "Excuse, oh I don't need an excuse..." and running her finger lightly along his lips she turned and went out the door to try another smore.


	36. Chapter 36 Puzzles

Chapter 36

Limping down the hall she was caught by surprise when Booth came up behind her and lifted her into his arms. "Booth!" She exclaimed as a giggle escaped her. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Get used to it Bones, it only gets better," he replied smiling as Parker spotted them and immediately grinned while jumping up and down chanting.

"Are we snowed in? Are we snowed in?"

"Yes, Parker, we are officially snowed in," Booth said as he placed Brennan down onto the couch whispering, "So we have one more night up here before we head home, think you can handle it?"

In response, she sent a glare in his direction as he hurriedly moved away to the kitchen, then she spoke to Parker. "Hey Parker, I didn't fully get to enjoy my smore, could you make me another one?" He grabbed another set of marshmellows from the bag and stabbed them onto his stick moving back toward the fire.

Lou rose from his spot on the floor and moved through the kitchen, "I'm gonna get moving, lots of things to do back at my place. Seely, let me know if you need anything else before you leave. Dr. Brennan it was nice to meet you, you'll have to come up another time when the weather is better and join us for dinner. Parker, you be good. I'll see you all later, stay warm." Closing the door behind him he made his way out to the tractor, leaving the trio to enjoy their day. _His partner, hmmm, seems to me that it's more than just work. I haven't seen Seely that happy about not going to work in a while, she must be good for him._

Booth returned from the kitchen bringing Brennan a glass of water and two Motrin, setting them on the coffee table he sat on the floor with Parker

"So we have another night up here to enjoy the snow huh?" Brennan asked. Booth shrugged grinning over at her, "Seems like it, what shall we ever do to pass the time?"

"Daddy, Daddy, can we make a snowman?? Please!!"

"Sure Bud, we'll do snowmen this afternoon." He turned to Brennan quirking an eyebrow, "But for now, how about we see if Dr. Bones has anymore fun activities for us to do?"

Biting her bottom lip, Brennan tried to think of what remained in her 'bag of tricks'. "Hmmm, can you bring my bag in from my room Booth? I'll see what else I've got in there." Booth rose to do as she asked as Parker came over to the table with slightly burned marshmellows. Brennan broke the chocolate and graham crackers, smiling mischieviously she asked, "Parker how many smores have you had today?"

Parker's chocolate covered face lit up,"Five Dr. Bones! I could eat them all day! I love smores!"

"Yeh Buddy, well I think that's your last one for this trip," Booth said as he placed Brennan's bag beside her on the couch and sat down on the other side watching her nibble her smore. _I wonder if she nibbles other things...Does she leave marks? _He laughed to himself, _I highly doubt she'd like it if I left marks on her, she'd say I was marking her as property. But then again, she's changed her mind on other things, maybe she wouldn't mind a few decreet love bites...Ok Seely, we've got to find something else to occupy our thoughts here. This is not going in a good direction for underage company. _Brennan caught his eye as she licked around the edges of her smore and smirked. _Oh God help me. _He licked his lips. _Slow, we need to take this slow. This is just the beginning of what will hopefully last the rest of our lives. No need to rush, just take it easy, we have all the time in the world. Ok, I need a distraction. _"Parker, let's go get you washed up while Dr. Bones finds a fun new activity in her bag..."

As Booth and Parker headed to wash up, Brennan chuckled to herself in amazement. _How is it that I never noticed his glances before? I'm sure he hasn't just started looking at me like he wants to kiss me senseless. What is this all about? He's a good catholic and yet he looks like he just wants to - what's the saying Angela uses? jump me, wait no - jump my bones.. Then his face changes and he's the picture of restraint. Well I guess we'll have to leave that for a later discussion when Parker isn't here. This weekend has been such a wonderful escape I must remember to get Ange a present for encouraging me to come. Crap, here they come, gotta find something to do..._

Parker jumped up on the couch and looked at her expectantly, "What are we gonna play Dr. Bones?"

"Hmmm Parker, do like puzzles?" At his nod, she continued as Booth joined them. "Well I have a 3-D Pyramid puzzle that we can build together. And it has a bunch of extra pieces that get put together and placed inside the Pyramid to form a minature exhibit. What do you think?"

"Does it have a mummy?"

Brennan pulled out the box to read through the contents, frowning. "It has the canopic jars that I told you about yesterday, and it has the decorated sarcophagus which would have contained the mummy. So no actual mummy. We could make our own mummy if you want when we're done though..." She giggled. "Or maybe we could just cover your dad in toilet paper and pretend." _And take pictures._

Parker giggled as well and eyed Booth, as the suggested 'mummy' voiced protest, "Now Bones, how is that a good idea, wouldn't it make more sense to make Parker the mummy so he would know how it feels?"

"Booth, don't be silly I can't teach him the proper order and technique unless he's helping me wrap someone else," she stated innocently.

"Wait you're going to actually go through the order and technique for mummification? Oh no, not on me you're not." _Although it would get her to touch me and it would all be part of the game to Parker...That might not be so bad...However that would just start trouble that would be left unfinished till later. _"Nope, not happening. That's a bad idea. How about we put the puzzle together, by the time we're done, it should be time for lunch. Then we can go out and play in the snow."

Brennan looked momentarily disappointed, but Parker agreed instantly hearing only two words, play & snow. _Phew._

"Do we have enough room on the coffee table? Do you think should we move to the floor or the kitchen?" Booth inquired.

Brennan checked the box for measurements, "Let's move to the floor, that way if we don't get it done in time, we can still use the table for lunch."

Parker took the box and spread the pieces while Brennan and Booth moved down to the floor.

"Dr. Bones? Does a 3-D puzzle work just like a regular puzzle?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Parker. How does a regular puzzle work?"

"Well at my mom's house when we do a puzzle, we take all the edge pieces out first and put them together."

_That's right, Booth doesn't always have Parker, most of the time he's with his mom. What if we wind up by ourselves without Parker next time, how will that be? Will we miss the distraction? What happens when we go home? How is this ever going to work? Get a grip Brennan, it's Booth, you're alone with him all the time anyway, why does it need to be any different? I'm sure you'll find some way of occupying yourself with Booth the next time you come up here. _She glanced up at Booth who was watching her intently, wondering about the emotions flitting across her face. _He is so tender and caring. Why am I even worrying about this? I just need to enjoy this time. And what was it Booth said last night? Oh yes, 'I know we both are wary of the outcome. But I think as long as we communicate and trust each other we'll transition just fine into this new phase.' He's right let it go and talk about it later. Now what was Parker's question again. _

"I'm sorry Parker, I got lost in thought there for a minute." She smiled, "I think taking the edges out and putting them together first is a great idea." In answer to Booth's now quizzical stare she simply mouthed, later, which he acknowledged with a nod, all the while pulling edge pieces from the pile in front of them.


	37. Chapter 37 Tickles

Author's Note - Wow! It feels so good to be working on this story again. It's interesting coming back to this after writing Eraser, gotta get the smut out of my head and keep it tame! LOL :-) These characters are so much fun, I truly enjoy my play time with them. You all have waited a LLLLOOOONNNGGG time for this next chapter, I'll uh get out of the way now. Read & Review ~B2

Chapter 37 - Tickles

"Booth, you can't force the piece to go there when it's obviously not the right piece! Find another one to try."

"You guys are getting all the good pieces," Booth grumbled, "and it's not fair."

"Ok, now you're acting like a child. There is no such thing as a 'good' or 'bad' piece. It's not our fault that you continually pick up mismatching pieces. I put some of the pieces I think form the canopic jars and sarcophagus in a separate pile, why don't you try working with them." Brennan said, trying to keep the smile from her voice as she helped Parker raise the second side of the pyramid. "You're not setting a good example for your son by sitting there and pouting about your pieces." _Obviously Parker does all his puzzles at Rebecca's, I don't think I've ever seen Booth so frustrated. Well maybe when he's trying to explain Mulder & Scully to me, I still don't get that._

Booth shifted his attention to the smaller pile of pieces Brennan had set aside. _Ok, well at least some of these fit together properly. Speaking of fitting together...Don't go there, it'll just start trouble you're not ready for and you know it. _He sighed. _We really need to talk about how we want this thing between us to go. I mean it's great that we're together and I wouldn't trade her new looks and flirtatious ways for all the tea in China, but we need to have some sort of game plan. Great now I'm looking at this like a project with steps to follow, this is Bones and me. I just need to let things happen as we go. She knows what she wants, I just have to wait for her to tell me. Like this morning in the bathroon with those nails...She sure knows how to get a man's attention...And that massage...Ok focus Seely, puzzle. Organ jars, fit the pieces together dammit._

Growling in frustration Booth stood, "You know what, um Bones, I'm going to go see what we have for lunch and dinner since we weren't planning on being here for another night."

"You mean we're out of food?"

"No no, we're fine, but most of the stuff I keep stocked up here is kid food, not grown up food. So I'm not sure what I've got for us that's not in the shape of cartoon characters."

"I like Sponge Bob, have any food with him?" He grinned at her. "Really Booth it's ok, not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me, I'm gonna go see what we've got."

"You're just frustrated and bored with the puzzle because you can't get the pieces to fit." Across from her Parker giggled.

"Daddy never likes puzzles Dr. Bones, they make him mad."

"See Booth, example. But I am getting hungry, so finding lunch would be good. Don't we have some leftovers, and maybe more of that pie?"

"That's what I'm going to find out Bones. You guys finish the puzzle, and I'll wrangle lunch." With that he strode over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "We have some beef stirfry leftovers from last night, macaroni and cheese, that'll work for lunch. There's still pie left too." Switching to the freezer he hoped his brother left something from the last weekend. _Jackpot. _"Oh and Bones, we can have steaks for dinner."

"I thought you only had kid food," she called from the living room floor.

"Yeh well, my brother must have left some steaks here last weekend when he was up. They look great. I'll call him this week and let him know what we used. No big deal." He opened one of the cabinets by the stove. S_ponge Bob macaroni and cheese, I'll use this instead of the leftovers. It'll probably make her smile, and God knows I love to see her smile._ Pulling a pot from the cabinet, he filled it with water and turned on the burner to make the macaroni and cheese.

"Done!" Came the call from across the room.

Parker came running in, sliding across the floor in his socks. "Daddy, Daddy, we finished it. It's all done! And Dr. Bones said I was the best helper."

Booth scooped Parker up under one arm and made his way over to the couch. Dropping Parker onto it, he began tickling him furiously, "Oh yeh, you're her best helper huh." Parker squealed as Booth's hands nimbly moved first to tickle his sides, and then up under his neck. "And you finished the puzzle. That's so great." He paused the tickling. "So great in fact that I need to tickle you more!" Parker wriggled off the couch and started running into the bedroom, Booth close behind flexing his fingers. Brennan had to laugh at the picture they created, she came to her feet carefully using the coffee table to steady her, following them slowly to observe this delightful father-son interaction. As she neared the bedroom, Parker's squeals ceased and she could hear hushed whispering. Peering through the doorway, she saw Parker and Booth sprawled on the bed, side by side and breathing heavily from their exertion. Booth patted the spot beside him, "Come join us Bones, it's a comfy bed."

Suddenly she is shy. _Sit on the bed next to Booth? Is he serious? Parker's here, not like something's gonna happen. What has gotten into me, I am not shy...This is ridiculous. _She took a few steps forward into the room and hesitated. "Are you sure there's room for me?" _Stupid question Brennan, it's a king-sized bed, there's room for 4 of you. _

Booth gave her a look saying that he had the same thought. "Yeh, come on Bones, there's plenty of room, we'll all lie quiet for a minute and collect our thoughts before lunch." He patted the spot invitingly again, and she came forward the rest of the way. Hopping up onto the bed, she laid down, foot to head with Booth. _Somehow I still don't think this was the best idea. _Closing her eyes she breathed in the scent of him. _I'm lying in Booth's bed, gah, I'm surrounded by him. _She felt her body begin to tingle, acutely aware of his nearness. _Not good, Brennan. You just had to hobble down the hall after them, you just couldn't resist the laughter could you? _Booth shifted causing his hand to graze her thigh and she inhaled sharply.

"You ok Bones?" He whispered, his hand brushing her again, this time on purpose. _Maybe you're thinking of other things happening in this bed? Oh I have a few ideas of what could go on in here. _He peeked over his shoulder to check on Parker. _He's asleep. _Turning back he smiled tenderly at Brennan. "Bones, I know we're both nervous about this, and yet we both know that it can't be any harder being together than it was to constantly mind that stupid line. No matter what, Bones, you have a piece of me, always, in your heart. Because I've shared things with you that I've never shared with another soul. You know me Bones. And I, I know you." He shifted his body around carefully without waking Parker so that they lay head to head, and he looked directly into her eyes. "Bones, there are so many more things that I want to share with you, build with you. Our relationship already is so much more than I've ever had with anyone. You're my best friend, first and foremost. I will never forget that. Obviously, I want you." True to his gentlemanly nature he blushed as he said it. "To phrase it a bit in your language, I'm looking forward to satisfying biological urges with you." She smiled. "But so much more than just that. I want to make sure that you never doubt the reasons I fell for you in the first place." He reached a hand out to brush a fallen tress out of her face. "I want to take this slowly Bones. I know we've both been waiting a long time to get to this place together. I don't want to rush past the beginning, I want to revel in it, in us being together. Inch by inch, bit by bit, I want to know you even more. Do you understand what I'm saying?" His eyes meet hers and he is aware that the fear he expected to see is not there. Instead there is a look he cannot begin to describe, much like the eye of a storm. And even as he watches, holding his breath for her response he sees the storm clear and her eyes shine with emotion and confidence. _I love this woman._

_He wants me, but more than just me. He wants my walls to come down further. He's the only man who has ever waited for a key to the door. Well, okay, he's always attempted to chip away, but mostly he makes his argument and waits for me to work it out on my own. He's the only person I can see myself building a future with, he's already worked himself into every facet of my life. Going home to reality such as it is doesn't scare me. There's no way that he would ever expect me to give up whom I am. I have to tell him all this and let him know he's not alone. _"I understand what you're saying Booth. You're saying you want to make love with me, not to me." A soft smile plays on her lips. "You want to be more intimate with me before we are physically intimate. There is no doubt in my mind that you are the only person I want to build a life with, a future." Now it's his turn to smile. "I want to go home and bring this feeling, this love, back with us and make it reality." She leans in and presses a kiss to his neck, then teasingly against his lips she says simply, "I want you with me, for me. No one else, I just want you."

In that instant Seeley Booth's restraint is tested to the limit, his hand grabs her head so that her lips remain on his long after she would have pulled back. Finally he leans his forehead against hers as they catch their breath. The bed shifts and a small voice behind them says, "Can we eat lunch now?" _Oh man the water! Where is my brain? This woman is going to ruin me, but at least it'll be pleasant! _Booth jumped out of bed, running into the kitchen to check the now boiling water on the stove. _If I add a cup of water it should be good, and it'll probably be boiling again in now time. "_Ok guys, ten minutes to lunch." _And a whole afternoon till I can kiss her again. Dammit._


End file.
